One shots of Rise of the Guardians
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: A series of one shots and mini arcs of the Guardians, and other characters. I will also be posting one shots of story ideas I have, some of them might even be crossed over with something else, if you wish me to continue them just let me know and I will.
1. Jack's sister

It had been a year since Jack Frost was born from the frozen pond that he drowned in and, with it being winter once more in Burgess, he returned to what he considered his pond, his laughter and shouts of glee echoing on the wind catching the attention of a girl child who recognized his voice and sent her racing for the pond where she last saw her older brother alive.

Reaching the pond she halted on its edge, scared to step on it ever again, and searched the area for the source of her brother's voice. "What are you looking for little girl?" Her brother's voice asked from two feet in front of her but she didn't see anyone there.

She answered her brother's voice anyway. "I am looking for my older brother I heard his voice but cannot see him. His name is Jack can you please help me find him?"

"Can you hear me?" Her brother's voice asked in hope.

"Yes I can hear you but I can't see you. Are you a spirit?" She took a timid step onto the ice.

"I am, my name is Jack Frost and I am a winter spirit. You may come further onto the pond I made sure it is safe. What is your name?"

The girl choked back a sob at the words her brother's voice spoke. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry should I?"

"I was hoping… you do sound like my big brother so I…" She stopped to wipe away her tears then continued. "My name is Emily Overland and my brother drowned in this pond a year ago after saving me."

There is a brief silence then her brother's voice spoke up again, "I was born from this pond a year ago though I cannot remember anything before I was born except cold, dark and fear."

Emily lowered her head, her eyes slipping close and a light sob escaping her. "I wish I could see what you look like to see if you look like my brother. He had the same hair and eye color I do."

"If you want to see me then you just have to believe in me." She heard and jerked her head back up at the familiar words, her eyes filled with tears.

"My brother told me to believe in him before he drowned." She whispered quietly as the tears began to fall.

"Please don't cry Emily." The voice pleaded, sounding right in front of her now, as she felt a cold brush against her cheeks, as if the voice was wiping away her tears.

She blinked, fighting back the tears, and gasped as her brother's face suddenly appeared in front of her though his skin was paler then she remembered and his eyes were a cold blue instead of a warm brown. "Jack?" She whispered, scared if she spoke any louder he would fade away, and reached out a shaking hand to lightly touch his face.

The boy in front of her smiled softly at her making fresh tears fall as she let out a sob and threw her arms around his shoulders despite the cold that seeped from him into her. "It is you Jack, you came back to us."

Unsure of what to do Jack timidly wrapped his own arms around Emily, his eyes sliding closed as he welcomed the warmth from her body. As they stood there in the others embrace memories hit Jack without any warning making tears come to his eyes and he slightly hugged Emily tighter. "I remember now, thank you for helping me regain my memories little sister." He whispered before stepping back as she begins to shiver from his coldness.

"You should go home before you catch your death from cold out here Emily." He insisted, gently pushing her towards their parents' cabin before turning away from her, preparing to leave.

"Please do not leave me again Jack." Emily pleaded with him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Jack gently unwound her arms before he turned to kneel in front of her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I will never leave you again but have to bring winter to other places as well. Do you remember the stories mother told us about the winter spirit Jack Frost?" Emily nodded. "Well I am now that winter spirit, the moon was the one who brought me back to life and gave me my name. I do promise that I will come here first when it is time for me to bring winter to our home and play with you little sister."

"I guess it will be fine if you leave if you have to make it winter in other places as long as you come home first to visit and play." Emily replied, her tears now gone a smile replacing them.

"Of course I will." Jack told her ruffling her hair then calling for the wind to take him to his next stop, flying up into the sky. Emily watched him go, waving as he did, knowing that he will be back and turned to return home, a smile now on her face.


	2. Emily's letter

North stepped into Emily's room, the one she used to share with her older brother before he drowned, and silently approached the bottom of her bed where a stocking hung and filled it with candy, nuts, an orange and an apple before placing a wrapped box underneath it. Once he was done with her gifts North walked over to her bedside table where he found a plate of cookies along with a letter.

Picking up the letter as he ate one of the cookies he read it, tears coming to his eyes as he did. "I will find your brother Emily to make sure he does not stay lonely and is taken care of." He quietly promised the girl as he left her room.

Once he was done delivering gifts to the rest of the children in the small village North went to the lake where Jackson Overland Frost was last seen alive to find the new Winter Spirit Jack Frost in order to keep his promise to his sister, the letter still in his grasp. Reaching the edge of the pond he immediately found the immortal he was looking for skating barefoot on the ice, lost in his own little world.

"Jack Frost, I have been looking for you." His breaks the silence causing the frozen teen to slide gracefully to a stop when he hears the unknown voice. "Emily left me a letter asking that I make sure that… well I think you should read it yourself." He stated and held out the letter for Jack to take.

Jack approached North and took the letter from him, glancing up to meet his eyes quickly before he lowered them to the writing on the paper, a smile showing on his face as he read it. "She does care." He whispered as he handed the letter back to North. "You know my name but I have yet to learn yours sir."

"Forgive me, you may call me North or, as the children have taken to calling me lately, Santa Clause. How would you like to come with me while I finish delivering the rest of the presents, you may even help me if you like?" North answered smiling at Jack.

"I would like that North, Thank you." Jack replied with joy and eagerly followed North as he returned to his sleigh.

"Go ahead on climb aboard Jack and we will be off." North instructed as he climbed into the sleigh himself. Jack was by North's side in an instant at his words, letting out a whoop of excitement as the sleigh took to the sky, pulled by North's reindeer. North chuckled at Jack's reaction. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Sometime later North dropped Jack back off at his lake. "Jack Frost, if you ever feel like coming to visit me then you may find me at the North Pole. To get in just ask for Phil and the yetis will know you have my permission to come into my home." North told him before leaving.

"Thank you North, I will." Jack called out as he watched North's sleigh fly off.


	3. Pitch's lesson on females

**Okay for this fic I will be jumping from past to present and every time in between from now on and in this chapter Pitch learns not to mess with any female, especially Tooth, during a certain time of the month. I know this one is short not all chapters will be short and I know the title is 'Overland siblings' but it won't be just about Jack and his sister, guess should of chosen a different title huh.**

* * *

Two years after Pitch was defeated and he came to a somewhat truce with Guardians he showed up at the Pole on the day that North had called a Guardians meeting, a look of pure fear on his face. "You have to hide me before she gets here!" He pleaded with the male Guardians an empty can of black paint in his hand.

"Do we even want to… oh no bloody way did you prank her at this time of month you bloody drango." Bunny groaned as his ears and nose twitched before he presses his body as close to the floor as he could get it in an attempt to make himself smaller.

The other three male Guardians catch the meaning of his words and are running or flying for the door leading from the room immediately after they hear the beating of Tooth's wings heading right for them, Bunny not far behind.

The door is slammed close before Pitch can even take a step towards it. "You can't leave me alone in here with her!" He yelled as he pounded on the door, demanding to be let out.

"Sorry Pitch but you're on your own this time." Jack's voice came through the door just before Tooth came bursting in through one of the windows in the room.

"Come on Tooth can't you take a little joke? It was just a prank… no wait I'm sorry… what are you going to do with that… ouch… I promise not to do it again if you just… please no not that… AHHH!"

After half an hour of silence the four male Guardians find the courage to finally come back into the room to find Tooth calmly munching on a chocolate chip cookie while Pitch lay twitching on the floor at her feet making them winch in sympathy for the Nightmare King.

"Oh hey guys, where were you? No matter you're here now so we can start the meeting right." She told them sweetly and the four of them quickly agreed.


	4. Bathtime

**This chapter will come in two pieces, one for Jack the other for Jamie. **

* * *

Jack quietly slipped in through the window leading into the room that North gave him a week after he officially became a Guardian, full of mud, and attempted to make it to the nearest bathroom so he could clean up before North caught him. Just as he found a bathroom he was grabbed by Phil, the yeti lifting him into the air grumbling and carried him to North's office where he was then dropped back down onto the floor. "Hehe, hey North how's it going?" Jack laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck waiting for North to see him.

North glanced up at Jack, doing a double take at the sight of him and was on his feet instantly striding over to him concern on his face. "What happened Jack?" He questioned as he checked Jack over for injuries.

Jack chuckled as he remembered what happened. "Oh nothing much, just was roughhousing with Jamie earlier."

"Roughhousing with Jamie, it looks more like you got in a fight." North stared at him with raised eyebrows. "But no matter you need to take bath and get clean. Come, I help you."

"Uh, no that's alright North I can just wipe off with a wet rag." Jack muttered as he back away from North.

"Nonsense you must take bath." North demanded and advanced on Jack, grabbing him before Jack could fly off and carried him with many protests to the nearest bathroom where he started to run a cold bath for Jack, keeping him place with one hand.

Once the tub was filled North stripped Jack and moved over to the tub but the minute Jack's feet touched the water it froze making North confused and Jack sighed. "I tried to tell you that I can't take baths or showers anymore the water only freezes every time I touch it."

It took a week for the ice to melt after that and North had learned his lesson never to make Jack take a bath ever again, the Guardians laughing at the memory every time they remembered it.

* * *

Jamie tiptoed through the door, completely covered in mud, hoping that he could make it past his mom and to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she caught him. "Jamie Bennett what _have _you been doing, rolling in the mud?" His mother shrieked as soon as she got sight of him making said boy winch and turn to look at his mother.

He laughed nervously and explained, "Well it started out as a snowball fight with my friends and Jack Frost but ended up as a wrestling match between Jack and I after my friends went home."

His mother sighed, getting fed up with her son always talking about, to her, a fictional person and rubbed her forehead. "Jack Frost isn't real Jamie, how many times to I have to tell you this?" She sighed. "Just go get cleaned up." She ordered as Jamie opened his mouth to argue with her that Jack is too real, holding up a hand to silence him.

Jamie sighed but nodded sadly. "Yes mom." He answered and turned to trudge up the stairs to the bathroom and, after undressing jumped into the shower quickly washing up.


	5. Sandy's first and only love

**This chapter is for those Sandy fans out there. In most fics I read it's always Jack Frost who falls in love with some mortal and I decided that Sandy deserved to have such a fic written about him and this is what I came up with, hope you like it. This chapter takes place two years before Jack was chosen to become a Guardian.**

* * *

Sandy was passing through a small town in New Mexico when he came across a house one night which had music blaring from it. Curious who would be up this late at night he flew to the window of the two story house and peeked through one of the windows to find a young woman dancing across her room, lost in her own little world, a happy grin on her face, her eyes closed.

Entranced he opened the window and moved over to her and, without touching her, began to dance with her. When the song ended the young woman opened her eyes and blinked in surprise before the grin returned once she recognized him, holding a hand out toward him. "May I have the honor of dancing with the Sandman?" She asked.

Quickly getting over his surprise at her being able to see him Sandy smiled back at her, placing his hand in her's and the two of them are soon dancing together. As they did the young woman talked about whatever. "My name is Bambi but you properly already knew that, hehe what am I talking about of course you knew that. You are the Sandman after all. I bet you're wondering how a thirty-one year old woman can still see you, hm. Well I guess you might say I'm still a child at heart and never stopped in believing in you, the Tooth Fairy, Santa, the Easter Bunny and even the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost."

She chuckled, slightly nervous. "I know that most people say Jack Frost is just a saying but I felt that he never was, stupid right." Sandy shook his head to show he didn't it was stupid for her to believe in Jack Frost and formed images over his head, telling her that he knew each of the legends she listed, Jack Frost included. The two of them danced to a few more songs quietly before Sandy informed her that he had better get back to his job and left after promising her that he would visit her again every chance he got, which he did.

A year after Sandy met Bambi, it was around Christmas time when North got a unusual letter from a thirty-two year old woman only asking for one thing, that she get a visit from Sandy before she passed from this life making the Guardian of Wonder pass the letter onto Sandy, who was gone before North could question about the young woman as soon as he read the letter.

When he reached Bambi's home Sandy waited until the nurse caring for her left the house before entering her room. Bambi looked over at him and a weak smile appeared on her face when she saw Sandy. "You came Sandy." She whispered happily and moved to stand up.

Sandy was by her side in an instant and helped her to stand upon her request. "I would like to share one last dance with the Sandman before my time is up." She moved over to put on her favorite Garth Brooks song, 'The Dance' and took a hold of Sandy's hands as it started playing. Sandy held her close as the two of them slowly swayed to the music together.

Once the song was over Sandy helped her to lay back down and covered her up, staying by her side until her eyes slipped close for the last time and, with a quiet "Thank you Sandy," her breathing stopped. Sandy clasped her hand tightly as he lowered his head to silently grieve for the friend he only got to know for a year before cancer claimed her life, death stealing her from him.

His fellow Guardians became worried about Sandy for the week that he mourned Bambi's death, the Guardian of dreams having become withdrawn and sad, refusing to 'talk' to any of them the whole time. The day of Bambi's funeral finally arrived and Sandy made sure to attend it, knowing that only the children would be able to see him. Tears came to his eyes when the last song he and Bambi ever danced to started playing and he began to dance to it in honor of her memory then made his way to her casket, once the song was over, and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead leaving a little of his dream sand on it when he did.

At the gravesite when they were lowering her casket into the ground Sandy created dream sand fireworks just for her before he left his heart feeling like it was breaking when he realized that what he felt for her went far beyond that of a friend and spread his dreams from his island, hiding away from the world until he was ready to face it once more.

Every year from then on, on the reunion of her death Sandy would make a stop at North's, playing 'The Dance' as he silently danced to it, making it a tradition to make sure he wouldn't forget the first and only mortal woman he had ever loved.


	6. Sandy's secret and Jack's promise

**Here's the follow up of the last chapter, it's a Sandy/Jack friendship chapter because I love those kind of fics/chapters. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Ten months after they defeated Pitch Jack was aimlessly wondering around North's workshop when he heard music coming the room that North had set up for Sandy to use whenever he stayed there and followed the sound. Finally reaching Sandy's room he quietly opened the door to the sight of Sandy dancing by himself in the air, his eyes closed so he didn't see Jack.

Sandy's opened as the song came to an end and he turned to look at Jack with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Are you alright Sandy?" Jack asked floating over to his friend. Sandy nodded in answer. "So is there a reason why you were dancing to this song?"

Sandy shrugged as he floated over to the bedside table where he kept a drawing he had done of Bambi, picked it up and held the frame out for Jack to take. Striding over he carefully took the frame and looked at it. "Who is she?" He wanted to know, raising his eyes to meet Sandy's. Sandy reached over and pointed to the name written below the drawing. "Bambi, it defintly fits her. She's beautiful Sandy. When do I get to meet her?" He asked innocently.

Sandy silently sighed shaking his head. Jack stiffened up at Sandy's reaction to his question about meeting Bambi. "Sandy what's the matter? Is she alright?" Sandy took Jack's hand in his and tugged his arm to let him know he wanted Jack to come with him so Jack did.

After flying by several states Sandy finally landed in a cemetery in front of Bambi's grave, Jack beside him. After reading the name on the gravestone Jack jerked his head to stare at Sandy, going to his knees he gently laid one hand on Sandy's shoulder and used his staff to form an ice flower on her grave. "How did she pass?" He asked and Sandy wrote his answer in the dirt just long enough for Jack to see it then erased it. "I'm sorry you lost her Sandy and I wish I could've met her. She must have been quite the woman to catch your attention and heart. How old was she?"

'_Thirty-one when I met her but thirty-two when she passed.'_ Sandy wrote once more erasing his answer after Jack read it. "You only got to know her for a year?" Jack whispered then Sandy wrote, _'Yes but I'm glad for what time I did get to spend with her. I loved her Jack and wouldn't trade my time with her for anything.'_ Sandy smiled over at Jack then leaned over and ran a hand along the top of the gravestone.

After a moment of silence Sandy waved his hand to let Jack know he was ready to leave. "Alright, I'm going to stay here a while longer. This town is due for a snow day anyway. I'll see you later Sandy." With a small nod and a wave Sandy flew off as the sun began to set. "You're lucky to have been the one to capture the Sandman's heart, he's quite the guy and for you to have done what you did well you must have had something special inside you to keep you believing in him enough to see him."

As he stood there several moonbeams shone on Bambi's grave, hitting the ice flower Jack made and MiM's voice echoed in his head, _"She had the innocence of a child Jack which enabled her to cling to her belief of not just the Sandman but all the Guardians, you included."_ Jack looked up at the moon startled.

"She _believed_ in _me_?" He questioned but got no reply. "She believed in me." He repeated with a small smile, running a hand over the gravestone and leaving a trail of frost behind. "Thank you for believing in me." Once he was done bringing snow to the town Jack went to find Sandy and asked him if any of the others knew and Sandy admitted they didn't, making Jack promise he wouldn't tell them to which Jack agreed to and made sure to keep his promise.


	7. Bunny's memory

**I'd thought it would be cute if Jack were to met Bunny as a toddler instead of a young child like some writers do and so here it is, the net chapter. Also I know that some readers get annoyed when writers ask for them to leave reviews, which is why I don't usually ask but I am going to this time, please let me know what you think even if it's to say the chapters are too short or something.**

* * *

Bunny, having gotten curious about who Jack was before he become the Spirit of Winter, decided to pay Tooth a visit to see if she would let him see Jack's tooth container. "What do you want with Jack's teeth?" Tooth demanded suspiciously as she glared at him, knowing how well Bunny and Jack get along.

"Look, I'm just curious about who he was before he became Jack Frost and just want to see what he looked like while he was a human boy." Bunny ground out growing frustrated at Tooth's suspicion. Tooth stared at him for, what seemed like forever to Bunny before she nodded and allowed Bunny to see the picture on the container holding Jack's teeth. Bunny's ears drooped back as soon as he saw the head full of brown hair and mischief filled brown eyes, recognizing his face.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Tooth asked at his reaction to seeing Jack's face on the container.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. I, uh, have to go and paint some eggs. Thanks for letting me see what he looked like when he was still alive." Bunny managed to get out before he quickly left leaving behind a confused Tooth.

Once back in his Warren Bunny paced around while muttering to himself. "It has to be him, how could I have not seen it before? Yeah he has grown some he hasn't really changed all that much, arrg how could I've not seen it?" Sighing, suddenly feeling tired, Bunny plopped down onto the grass and was soon asleep, dream sand floating over his head.

Tooth, who had become worried about Bunny after he left, went to find Sandy and asked for his help which Sandy agreed to. When he had arrive in the Warren he found Bunny pacing and muttering so he decided to put the agitated Easter Guardian asleep. As he watched Bunny sleep he noticed the dream sand take the form of a small two year old human boy. His curiosity piqued Sandy slowly inserted himself into Bunny's dream but remained out of sight as he watched the dream unfold.

* * *

_Bunny had placed his basket down on the ground to allow his eggs to jump out and run to hide themselves for the children to find later when he felt two small hands lightly touch one of his legs making him lower his eyes to see a little two year old boy smiling up at him. "Bunny." The two year old giggled as he sat there staring at Bunny._

_Bunny smiled, lowering himself until he was on all fours, and gently sniffed the toddler. "Why hello there little ankle-biter where did you come from? What's your name?" Bunny asked him softly._

_The little boy giggled again before answering. "I am Jack and I came from my house."_

_Bunny grinned, standing back up, and scooped Jack up into his arms then gently placed one of his eggs in his hands. "Well what do you say we get you home before your mommy and daddy become worried Jack?"_

"_Oaky Bunny." Jack agreed holding tightly to egg Bunny gave him. Following Jack's directions Bunny was soon setting Jack down in front of his parents' cabin. _

"_Take care of yourself little ankle-biter and stay out of mischief." Bunny told him as he leaned over to ruffle Jack's hair._

"_Okay Bunny, I will." Jack told him then kissed Bunny's nose before ran off in laughter. Bunny jerked to his full height in surprise after Jack had kissed his nose, slowly running a paw over it as a smile spread across his face. "I'll see you later you little ankle-biter." He whispered to himself though it would be more than three hundred years before the two of them met again, one of them not remembering their meeting and the other not recognizing who was once a little two year old boy._

* * *

Sandy quickly withdrew from the dream memory as Bunny began to stir and left before he could be found out, heading to go inform Tooth and North of what he saw.


	8. Jack's black eye

**Okay this chapter takes place ten years after the Blizzard of '68 but also some time before Jack is chosen to become a Guardian and is a Jack/Pitch chapter.**

* * *

Pitch, having heard about the pond that never thawedin Burgess, was scouting around the pond to find out why when his ears picked up upon hearing the sound of a light moan coming from somewhere around the pond and moved toward the sound to see who is moaning and why. As he came around a group of trees he spotted a young white haired boy lying on the ground and became intrigued by the white haired immortal.

As he is about to take a step closer a light moan escaped the boy's lips making Pitch stop. Letting out a sigh he walked over to him and jabbed him in his side. "Hey Frost what's the matter with you?" Pitch questioned then noticed the black eye on the boy's face and smirked.

He poked along the edge of the black eye bringing a sharp gasp from the Spirit of Winter and Pitch jumped back as he shot up to glare at the Nightmare King. "What was that for!" Jack yelled.

"What happened to your eye Frost?"

Jack turned his back to Pitch, muttering. "None of your business Boogyman."

Refusing to give up Pitch forced Jack to look at him. "What happened?" He demanded.

Jack shook his head refusing to answer and Pitch kept on pestering him to find out how Jack got a black eye. Finally having enough Jack gripped his staff tightly and jumped onto the nearest branch. "Fine you want to know what happened! All I'll tell you is to never mess with a redhead female unless you want to want to have to deal with their temper!"

"So what did you do to anger a redhead female?" Pitch taunted a smirk on his face.

"I stole her sketch pad while she was drawing. I just wanted to see what she was drawing and she let me have it when I started to tease that I wasn't going to give back the drawing she did of me." Jack mumbled which sent Pitch into a fit of laughter. "Shut up." Jack growled and when Pitch continued to laugh Jack shot a flash of his power at him.

"Now, now there's no reason to get aggressive Frost." Pitch grinned as he leaned over to scoop up some snow then grabbed onto Jack's legs to pull him off the branch and pressed the snow to Jack's black eye. "That will help with the swelling but you mention that I helped you to anyone and you'll wish you hadn't." Pitch threatened before he left.


	9. Winter meets Spring

It was two years after North took Jack for the ride in his sleigh, allowing him to help deliver presents, when the North Wind urgently came swirling around Jack telling him that the Spirit of Summer was melting all the work Jack did to make sure no other child in Burgess drowned making the Spirit of Winter mad. "Take me home." He growled and North Wind willingly complied and Jack was soon flying over the forest surrounding his pond.

As North Wind carried him closer the sound of cracking ice followed by a short scream reached Jack's ears causing him to panic, having recognized the voice to belong to a child and pushed North Wind to fly faster, which it did. The minute his pond was in sight Jack jumped off the wind and dove right into the water, hoping he had reached the child in time.

He was half way to the bottom of his pond before he spotted familiar brown hair which made him swim toward the small body even faster and was soon able to wrap his arms around her and pull her now limb body to the surface. As his head came out of the water he saw the Spirit of Summer nervously pacing along the water's edge.

Jack angrily glared at her as he lifted his sister's body up and flew with her over to where the Summer Spirit was, setting her body down. "You're lucky my mother taught me to never hit a woman Summer or you would be wishing even more that you hadn't melt my pond. Did you ever stop to think that I had a good reason for keeping my pond frozen over or why it's even called Jack's pond in the first place!"

Surprised at Jack's angry tone the Spirit of Summer took a couple steps back as Jack turned his attention to Emily, unknown to either of them that they were being watched. Jack gently lifted up Emily's head and laid it in his lap, pleading with her not to leave him. "Wait, she was your sister." The Spirit of Summer gasped then covered her mouth once she realized who Jack was. "You… you're the boy who died after saving his sister. I'm so sorry Winter, I didn't know."

Jack glared at her and snarled, "Just go away Summer, you've done enough damage."

With shamed tears in her eyes the Spirit of Summer turned and fled into the woods. Once she was gone one of the two figures stepped into Jack's view and, recognizing the female Jack gently put Emily's on the ground before jumping to his feet. "Mother Earth, let me explain…" He began but she raised her hand to quiet his words.

"No need to young Winter Spirit, I… we saw the whole thing and have come to make a deal. I can save your sister but there will be a price."

"I'll give up whatever I have to just please save her, she's my little sister."

"You won't have to give up anything Frostbite but she will. Mother Earth will save her by making her the Spirit of Spring. I've been keeping my eye on her for a while now and think she would be perfect for the season." A deep male voice said from the shadows.

Jack whipped around, suddenly in protective big brother mode, and shot a flash of ice at whoever spoke. "You stay away from my little sister creep." He snapped.

Mother Earth placed a hand on Jack's staff and forced him to lower it. "There is no need to go after The Guardian of Hope young Winter Spirit. He is, after all, the Easter Bunny." She chuckled as Jack blushed and muttered out a sorry to Bunny, who had stepped into Jack's view.

Turning back to Mother Earth Jack looked pleading at her and she smiled softly at him, "I will bring your sister back while you refreeze your pond." She told him and went over to Emily's body to start. It took Jack an hour to redo all his work on the pond and, by the time he was done, the sun had set.

Going back over to the edge of his pond once he was done he was greeted by the newest immortal, the Spirit of Spring. "Hello, I'm Emily Overland or at least that's what Mother Earth told me. What's your name?"

"I'm Jack Frost and it was the Moon who told me my name, I'm also the Spirit of Winter. Mother Earth told me that you would be the Spirit of Spring when she promised to save your life."

Emily tilted her head. "Do explain."

"We were and still are brother and sister when we were still alive. You see the pond behind me?"

"The one you just froze?"

"Yes that one. That is the pond we both drowned in but I drowned three years ago after saving your life and you… well you drowned only an hour ago." Jack told her.

"So let me see if I heard you right. We were once alive, are brother and sister and are now Spirits of different seasons, Spring and Winter. While the Moon was the one who brought you back to life and gave you your name Mother Earth brought me back to life and gave me my name."

"Well it wasn't actually the Moon or Mother Earth who gave us our names it was our mortal parents who did. My full name was once Jackson Overland Frost and yours was Emily Overland Frost."

"Oh, I see so we get to keep our mortal names but their just shortened."

Jack nodded in answer and Emily shrugged before smiling. "I can live with that I suppose."


	10. Jamie believes

**I like the scene where Jamie is woken up by North except for the fact he can't see Jack so I decided to make a few changes to that scene, read and enjoy.**

* * *

Jamie was sound asleep one night, three days before Easter, excited yet tired after the crazy sled ride he had through the town where it seemed almost like the ice his sled slid on had a mind of its own as it appeared in front of him and then that couch hitting him and knocking out one of his teeth. As he lay there snuggled under his covers what sounded like someone's voice sounded loudly in his room instantly waking him up.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly reached under his pillow for his flashlight and turned it on, surprise showing on his face as he saw not one but all four Guardians in his room, moving the flashlight to them in turn as he said their names. "Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy. I knew you'd come!"

Tooth laughed nervously as she looked at the others then turned back to Jamie. "Surprise we came." She answered.

Unknown to Jamie there was a fifth member of their group. Jack took a step forward, hope showing on his face. "He can see us."

Bunny looked over and stated, "Most of us mate." Much to Jamie's confusion as he moved to light to where Tooth and Bunny were both looking. At Bunny's words the hope left Jack's face to be replaced with slight disappointment.

Not liking to see that look on any child's face, even an immortal one for that what Jack was, Sandy floated up to land on Jamie's bed in front of the boy. "Sandy what are you doing?" North asked but Sandy simply ignored him. Instead he held his hands in front of him and made a sand image of Jack to show to Jamie then created an arrow over his head pointing to where Jack stood followed by a snowflake.

Jamie blinked in surprise as he glances at the seemingly empty spot then back down at Sandy. "I don't understand." He said.

Tooth, who had flitted to hover beside Sandy, realized what he was trying to do. "Jamie, do you believe in Jack Frost?" She asked.

"Jack Frost? But my mom told me he isn't real, that he's just an expression." Jamie answered her.

"Oh he's real mate, a real trouble maker." Bunny muttered.

Jamie blinked in surprise when he heard that but then remembered his crazy sled ride earlier today. "The sled ride, could that have been him?" Jamie whispered as a spark of belief in Jack was lit.

Jack's face showed hope once more at Jamie's words and he stepped closer to the bed. "Yes, the sled ride where you lost your tooth that was Jack's doing Jamie." Tooth responded, grinning knowingly at Jack who shrugged and chuckled sheepishly, finally catching Jamie's attention as the flame grew brighter.

"You _are_ real." He gasped as soon as he was able to see Jack making the frozen teen pause in his bickering with Bunny and slowly turned to look at Jamie. "You can hear me?" He asked with hope and Jamie nodded too shocked to speak. "Can you see me?" Jack got another nod in reply bringing tears of joy to his eyes. "He can see me."

Tooth smiled as she cheerfully threw her arms around Jack, the other Guardians, except for Bunny joined her. "He's still awake mates. Sandy use you dream sand on him so we can get out of here." Bunny told them and Jamie soon found himself being knocked out by the Sandman.


	11. The fight, North's POV

**Okay, I'm going to try something that I've never done before write a chapter from a certain character(s) point of view so here's hoping it turns out good. This one will be done in North's point of view and if you like it and want me to do Tooth and Bunny then let me know and I will.**

* * *

As I flew my sleigh through the sky, watching my fellow Guardians fight against Pitch's Nightmares and helping in any way I could, a feeling of dread came to my belly and I knew something bad was about to happen. "You may want to duck." Came Bunny's voice from behind me and I turned slightly to see Jack had landed on one of the sleigh's wings, ducking down just as one of Bunny's boomerangs passed over his head.

He straightened up once more with the words, "We've got to help Sandy," made me turn my attention to the oldest Guardian and I flew the sleigh to move towards him as fast as I could just as Pitch released an arrow made of his black sand, striking Sandy in the back with it. "NO!" Jack screamed and launched himself into the air trying to get to Sandy in time to save him. "Hurry Jack, hurry." I call out to him as Tooth starts to follow but is forced back by more Nightmares.

As I watched Jack fly though the air the feeling of dread increased as I was forced to watch Sandy get taken over by the black sand, his light being snuffed out. "Sandy?" I whispered in sadness not wanting to believe he is truly gone.

Jack paused in horror when Sandy vanished from our sight but then began to fly towards Pitch again right up until the black sand moved in a wave towards us Jack being over taken first. I thought he was lost just like Sandy until what appeared to be frost lighting came from where I had last seen Jack freezing the black sand completely. "Jack." I call his name as I watch him begin to fall, having used too much of his power, but before he could get too far Tooth caught him and brought him onto the sleigh.

"Jack how did you do that?" I hear Tooth ask as I guide the reindeer higher.

"I didn't know I could." Was Jack's reply right before the reindeer pull the sleigh into the portal and we are soon landing at the Pole.


	12. Guardian of Fun

It was a week after Christmas of the year of seventeen hundred when North was told to send out the call for the other Guardians by MiM and soon the other three were gathered at the Pole gathered around the floor where a hole had opened and a pillar holding a huge crystal rose from it. "He's choosing a new Guardian." North exclaimed in surprise as the figure of a teenage boy dressed in a shirt, cloak and pants holding a shepherd's crook formed.

They big four all turned to look up at the moon as words echoed through their heads. _"His name is Jack Frost and he was just born only an hour ago. I ask that you four take care of him and help him learn to control his powers. He's not just a Guardian but is also the Spirit of Winter."_

Shocked at MiM's words the four of them glanced at each before beginning to plan on how to get the boy to come with them, well three of them did. While they were all bickering Sandy left, intending to find the newest Spirit and Guardian knowing that where ever there was winter Jack Frost couldn't be too far behind.

Jack was sitting curled up on the pond he had been born from, sulking, after having spent another day on trying to get someone, anyone to see and hear him only to fail. It was there that Sandy had finally found him and moved to land quietly in front of the boy. Jack eyed him but remained silent figuring that whoever he was he wouldn't be able to see him either and turned his back to Sandy.

Sandy frowned lightly when Jack turned away from him, unsure on how to react to the sullen teenager. Heaving a silent sigh Sandy walked over to him and carefully, slowly placed a hand on the young Spirit's shoulder so as not to startle him.

Jack's head jerked up when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder and, not daring to hope, lifted one of his own hands to place it on top of the hand on his shoulder. At the question of, "Who are you and how can you see me?" Sandy walked to where Jack could see him and slowly formed pictures over his head telling Jack his name and why he was here, hoping Jack would be able to understand.

Jack watched as pictures appeared over Sandy's head, intrigued, trying to guess what he was saying. "Uh, you are… the Sandman?" He received a nod from Sandy. "Okay and hm, you want me to… come with you… to… um the… Pole?" Sandy nodded again then picked up Jack's staff, handed it to him and grabbed his free hand before floating up, pulling Jack along with him. "Whoa, hang on I can't…" Jack began but trailed off as the wind lifted him up and he was soon flying along beside Sandy, yelling at the thrill of flying.

Sandy watched his soon to be fellow Guardian as he joyfully flew through the air at his side, glad that MiM had informed them about the boy not long after he was made a Spirit considering how he reacted to Sandy back on the pond. The two of them were soon entering through an open window at the Pole, Sandy shaking his head to find the other three the same way that he left them, grinning sheepishly over at Jack who watched them stunned as they argued on how to get him here.

After a while, growing tired of the fighting, Sandy sent some of his dream sand flowing in between the three of them in order to get their attention. The three of them turned to not only see Sandy floating in front of them but Jack as well. "Uh hello, the Sandman told me that he wanted me to come here with him but I am unsure as to why." Jack explained in a nervous voice.

Tooth was flittering inches from Jack seconds after he spoke looking him over making the child slightly uncomfortable at least until Sandy forced her to back away several feet. "Welcome Jack Frost, MiM has chosen you to become Guardian." North boomed as a yeti handed him a thick book, which he opened.

"Wait, what? I don't understand. A Guardian, what exactly is a Guardian?" Jack asked.

"We are Guardians we protect the children of the world whether they are naughty or nice. We protect their hopes, dreams, memories and wonder. So Jack Frost, the question is what will protect? What is your center?" North answered.

"My center, I… I don't know. The only thing I know is my name and that I can control the cold." Jack sighed, his shoulders falling and eyes staring at the floor.

"You mean you cannot remember who you were before you became Jack Frost?" Tooth gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as Jack shook his head. "We must go to the Tooth Palace North." She insisted, flitting in front of said Guardian.

"Yes, we must find Jack's memories and help find his center, to the sleigh!" North exclaimed, handing the book back to a yeti as he clomped off to where his sleigh was kept, leaving the others no choice but to follow him, Bunny complaining the whole way.

* * *

Arriving at the Tooth Palace the four of them, with the help of Tooth's fairies, searched the place as they tried to match Jack's face with one of the faces on the containers. Jack could only watch as they did, knowing he wouldn't be much help. Sandy flew, excitedly, towards Tooth holding a container with a picture of a brown haired, brown eyed boy with a mischievous look on his face and handed it to her.

Her face lit up as an idea suddenly came to her. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" She flew to land in front of Jack though her feet still didn't quite touch the ground. "MiM shortened your name I should have seen it before."

"What are you talking about Tooth?" Bunny questioned.

Tooth spun around, "Jack's full name is Jackson Overland Frost but MiM shortened it to just Jack Frost." She told the others while holding Jack's tooth container out for him to take, which he did. After Tooth showed him what to do Jack was silent for several minutes as he saw his memories, mainly the one that had MiM choose him to become a Guardian.

"I remember I had a sister. I saved her that's why I was chosen. I… I really am a Guardian and I know my center it is fun." Jack smirked making Bunny's ears droop.

"Oh great, just what we need a havoc bringing Guardian." Bunny muttered making Jack laugh as he gave the container back to Tooth and flew off on the wind.

"Jack Wait come back!" North called after him.

"I will meet you back at the Pole." Was Jack's reply before he was gone from their view.

Jack jumped to his feet when he felt someone touch his shoulder, his staff held in front of him in a defensive manner until he recognized Bunny. "Oh sorry Bunny, you startled me." He lowered his staff as he relaxed.

"I noticed." He responded, slightly amused. "Come on it's time to head to the Pole for North's annual after Christmas party."

"Alright, hey I have to tell you about the dream I just had, it started when I first woke up on my pond…" Bunny listened as the two of them traveled though his tunnels to the Pole.

* * *

**So how many of you actually thought that Jack was chosen to be Guardian not long after he was reborn instead of Jack dreaming he was. I thought it would be _fun_ to write what could have happened if he were chosen the same night MiM brought him out from under the ice.**


	13. Dinner with Sandy

**Here's another Sandy/Bambi chapter. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Sandy, after having finished with his dreams, pushed open the window to Bambi's room and floated inside only to find the room empty but he heard music coming from downstairs so he made his way towards the sound. Coming round the corner to the kitchen he saw her dancing around as she made herself some dinner. "Oh hey Sandy, glad you could make it. It's Italian night for dinner and I made some homemade lasagna and salad to go with it. Come join me before you head back out." She waved a hand towards the kitchen table as she got two plates out of the cupboard followed by forks, glasses and napkins setting them on the table.

Sandy offered to help and Bambi had him get the milk from the fridge, grabbing it he put it on the table between their plates then settled down in the chair opposite Bambi. "So how was your day?" Bambi asked as they started eating and Sandy gave her a thumbs up to tell her it was good. "Glad to hear it. Still fighting Pitch over who gets to control the children's dreams at night?" Sandy sighed with a nod.

"Hm well maybe you could talk to him, try to get him to understand there needs to be a balance as well as the other Guardians. You are the oldest Guardian after all and the younger ones need to learn to respect what you have to say."

Sandy nodded in agreement but knew the younger ones wouldn't listen because he didn't have a voice just his sand to talk with. Bambi pointed her fork at him, "Now you look here Sandy, don't you let those three take advantage of you just because you can't talk like they can. Being different is what makes you special and I hope you don't change for them or anyone else, I like you the way you are."

Sandy blushed at her words smiling at her telling her know he liked her the way she was as well and that he hoped she wouldn't change for anyone either. After dinner the two of them clean up the kitchen before moving into the living room where they settled on the couch. Noticing a photo album sitting on the table Sandy picked it up and began looking through it, Bambi joining him and telling him about each picture.

At the sight of a certain picture Bambi grinned, "You know when I was younger the doctors said I wouldn't live past eight years old but I proved them wrong by living to be thirty-one years old." Sandy blinked at her in amazement a question mark above his head. "Crazy, I know, but it's true. You know what I'm glad I proved them wrong because I got to meet you."

Sandy smiled at her then went back to looking through the photo album, pointing at pictures that caught his attention and Bambi would tell him the story behind it most of them making him laugh silently. As Sandy placed the photo album back on the table Bambi let out a yawn. "It's my bedtime, mind giving me a good dream tonight dear Sandman." She teasingly asked as she stood up to get ready for bed.

Sandy shrugged and waited downstairs until she called out to let him know he could come upstairs. As soon as she was asleep, Sandy having sprinkled a tiny amount of his dreamsand on her head, he stayed a few extra minutes just watching her fondly.


	14. Sandy's spirit

**I decided to do a chapter from Sandy's POV and not just the scene where he 'died' but also what happened after wards. Italics are Sandy's thoughts. I think I did a pretty good job portraying Sandy in this chapter and how I figure he would feel when Jack is turned away by the other Guardians, among other things.**

* * *

I close my eyes as the black sand overtakes my body, knowing there is nothing I can do though I wish there was as I hear Jack's voice screaming on word, just one simple word, no. _"I'm sorry my friends but I tried and can't fight this please forgive me."_ I think as I feel my body changing into one of Pitch's nightmares.

I open my eyes just as the other nightmares around me swarm downwards towards Jack and North's sleigh where North, Bunny and tooth all watched in horror as Jack was overcome by the nightmares. "_No, I don't want this don't make me fight my friends."_ I try to fight against Pitch's order to attack the others but his will is too strong and I'm left with no choice.

There is a sudden flash of blue light and I know, am overjoyed even, that Jack is able to unleash his full power but I'm sad that it took my death and the anger, the hurt of watching me become one of Pitch's nightmares for him to be able to do it. _"Thank you Jack."_ I think as the black sand holding my mind and spirit is frozen then broken apart from his ice and I'm once more set free.

Opening my eyes once more I watch in horror as Jack falls from the sky after using so much of his power and rush down to try and catch him but Tooth beats me to him and gently sets him down in the sleigh as I land, gratefully, beside her. Knowing that none of them will be able to see me since my body was destroyed by Pitch I silently, as always, stay by them for I know that they will be needing each other now more than ever after having to watch what they did.

I join my friends and fellow Guardians as they sadly, slowly, make their way into the workshop, holding back their tears, trying to remain strong in front of the youngest of us. The minute their all inside Jack pulled away from them, drawing his hood up over his head and all North, Tooth and Bunny can do is tearfully watch him go. Knowing that the three of them will have each other I go after Jack to try and offer what little comfort I can bring him.

As we sit there alone I gently lay a hand on Jack's knee or at least try to as it goes right through him but his reaction lets me know he had felt me attempt to touch him when he jerks his head to glance down at his knee. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time Sandy." He sobbed though no tears fell.

I float around in front of him, a sad smile on my face. _"Oh Jack it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself for what happened." _I silently beg him but he just turns away to stare out the window, lifting a hand and lightly touched a single finger to the glass where a frost picture of me forms just as North finds him.

After a few words from North Jack stood up, letting his hood fall to once more rest against his back, and the two of them join Tooth in the globe room not realizing that I'm just behind them. "It's fear, he's tipped the balance." Jack tells them as he floats up near the top of the globe. Just then Bunny came into the room and gives them hope, telling them that if they will help him with Easter then they could get the lights flickering again.

I laugh at the look on North's face when Bunny opened up a tunnel underneath them all and allow myself to be pulled into the tunnel with them, enjoying the ride down as much as Jack seems to be. Not long after we arrived in the Warren Bunny's ears and nose are twitching and we soon hear an unknown screaming coming from one of the tunnels before us. As the four of them, plus two of North's yetis, charge where the screaming is coming from at least until they discover it's only a little girl and quickly put away their weapons. "Sophie?" Jack states in the form of a question as she started chasing the single elf that had fallen in after us.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Bunny asked, resulting in North feeling his coat and realizing that his globe portal is missing which explained how a human child got into the Warren. After Tooth's attempt in distracting Sophie, that ended with the child screaming and running away from Tooth, Jack stepped in, creating a snowflake and sent it Bunny's way where it landed on his nose and disappeared in blue sparkles.

After all the eggs are painted and making their way to the tunnels leading out of the Warren and Sophie fell asleep in Bunny's arms Jack offered to take her home though it took some persuading on Jack's part and I decided to follow him to make sure he doesn't get in any trouble, Baby Tooth coming along as well.

Having finally gotten her to release his neck Jack ended up throwing a blanket and stuffed toy on top of her before flying out of the room, closing the window behind him and Baby Tooth when a bodiless voice called out Jack's name catching his attention. Though both Baby tooth and I try to get him to ignore the voice he refused to not listen, determined to find out who is calling his name, having recognized the voice.

Reaching a hole in the ground with a falling apart bed frame Jack breaks part of it before jumping down into the hole, Baby Tooth nervously flitting in behind him giving me no choice but to sigh and follow them both even though I knew we're entering into a trap set up by Pitch. My anger at Pitch grows as I am forced to watch him taunt Jack with his memories and fear of remaining invisible for the rest of his immortal life and being rejected by the Guardians before telling him that he makes a mess where ever he goes and is making one right now, tossing him his teeth as he disappeared into his shadows, Jack charging after him.

I trail behind Jack as he followed the path of broken eggs leading to a park in time to witness the children stop believing in Bunny, one of them walking right through him causing Bunny to curl up in a ball in sorrow. Though I want to be able to do something to help Jack as first Bunny then North and finally Tooth turn away from Jack I can only watch ending with Jack flying off, hurting, that they didn't even give him the chance to explain what happened.

_Why didn't you let him tell you what happened? He's still a child, even if he is immortal like us, and you turn away from him just because you're all hurting. I guess the oath you all took means nothing to you!" _I scold them all in my head, knowing they will never hear me unless I can get my body back, then turn and fly off in an attempt to find Jack.

I don't find him until that night when he gained his first believer, having heard his voice coming from the bedroom of a boy named Jamie Bennett, the last light lit up on the globe, and made sure to stick around knowing once Pitch found out about Jamie he would stop at nothing to snuff out his belief in us.

After Jack's failed attempt at stopping Pitch the group of my friends and six children, now able to see Jack as well, are completely surrounded by Pitch's nightmares and, just as the first wave of them are about to overcome them, Jamie held up a hand which resulted in the black sand turning back into my own gold sand to everyone, but Pitch's, delight mine especially and I move away from them to gather my dream sand around myself reforming my body as the final battle began.

Once my body is reformed I notice Pitch is about to injure Jack and I quickly send a whip his way, wrapping it around his wrist, dragging him towards me and appear before him, his eyes opening wide in terror upon seeing me. I wave my finger in front of his face before punching him on his chin and sent him flying up into the sky, my whip still bound to his wrist.

Glad to be back in my body I greet everyone, swearing to myself that I will scold North, Bunny and Tooth later for how they turned away from Jack later once we are back at the Pole and Pitch is defeated.


	15. The Fight, Tooth's POV

**Here's the second POV, Tooth's, of the fight scene. I did her's a little different then North's though it's just as short maybe even shorter. Next and last one is Bunny's. If I feel like it I might do one for Jack and maybe even Pitch.**

* * *

Hovering above the sleigh I let it move from under me before I fly off to attack the Nightmares, helping Jack destroy them and watch in slight fear at he lost his grip on his staff after being hit a Nightmare, falling several feet before he is able to grab a hold of it once more and land on a wing of the sleigh only having to duck as one of Bunny's boomerangs passes over his head.

I join North, Bunny and Jack back on the sleigh just as North turned it towards Sandy, heading his way to help him at Jack's words but before we can even get close enough Pitch struck Sandy in the back with an arrow of his black sand, the sand taking over Sandy's body.

Tears come to my eyes as we're forced to watch the oldest Guardian and the one I consider the real leader of our group, on Earth anyway, die and our youngest member scream in horror at the sight of Sandy's light faded away amongst the black sand.

Forcing back my tears I make an attempt to fly after Jack as North urged him to hurry but am stopped by several Nightmares keeping me from flying to help, much to my frustration. As I see Pitch send his black sand down toward us my eyes widen if slight fear though I want to turn away, not wanting to watch it over take Jack as well.

I am about to look away when what looked like bluish white ice and frost came from where I last saw Jack as he lets out a scream, unleashing a lot of his power completely freezing and destroying the black sand before he started to fall.

I quickly fly up to catch Jack before he could fall far and land back in the sleigh, gently setting our youngest member down and ask him how he did that. He answered that he didn't know as he studied his staff.


	16. Guardians of Bravery and Innocence pt 1

**Wow, this chapter is the longest I wrote so far, six pages! I asked Snowflake Kisses if I could use her idea on making Jamie the Guardian of Bravery instead of just stealing it so no worries there :) . Following this chapter will be Sophie's, which isn't as long only two, three pages I think and after that the combined chapter for them both, which I still need to work on. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

From the time he helped to defeat Pitch the Man in the Moon kept an eye on the young boy known as Jamie Bennett, as well as his little sister, to see if they would one day make perfect Guardians. As they grew from children into teenagers he liked that their belief in his Guardians remained strong no matter what stood in their way or who tried to get them to let it go, to force them to 'grow up' as the adults would say on Earth.

Jamie showed that he was brave enough to stand up for what he believed and refused to let his peers or parents tell him that the Guardians aren't real and to let the fantasies of childhood go to start living in the real world even though it meant he lost his only human friends. He was also the first of the siblings to become the newest immortal and Guardian, his title Guardian of Bravery.

Our story starts on the day of Jamie's thirteenth birthday-

"Jamie come downstairs your friends are here to start the party." The boy's mother called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down mom I need to finish getting dressed." Jamie called back before closing his door and turning towards his best friend and Guardian, Jack Frost, who had stopped by just long enough to give Jamie his birthday presents from all the Guardians. "Are we still on for midnight ice skating Jack?" He asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"Of course Jamie, when have I ever not taken you midnight ice skating for your birthday since we defeated Pitch?" Jack smirked as he hopped onto the window sill, before he could leave though Jamie made sure to give him a hug.

"Thanks Jack, you're the best and tell the others I'll open their presents as soon as the party is over and it's just me and Sophie."

"Will do little brother." Jack assured him quickly returning the hug then leaping out the window and into the passing wind current. Jamie waved from the window as Jack flew out of sight then closed it and made his way downstairs to greet his friends as they celebrated his birthday.

After being sung happy birthday to, eating cake and ice cream then opening presents from his family and friends Jamie, followed by Sophie, was finally able to head back upstairs after the last of his friends left and entered his room where the presents from the Guardians still sat on his bed, waiting to be opened.

"Hurry and open them Jamie, I want to see what they got for you this year." Sophie squealed as she plopped down on her brother's bed, making Jamie laugh.

"Alright Sophie, so whose should I open first?" He asked and a box wrapped in egg patterned wrapping paper was thrust toward him. "I should have known you always pick Bunny's present first." Jamie teased making Sophie blush. Taking the box from her Jamie opened it and pulled out a wooden carving of Bunny, which Jamie added to the other wood, ice and sand figures he had received for his birthdays the past three or four years, the first ones had been of him, his friends and Sophie until he had all of them as well as a few yeti, elves, eggs and fairies.

"It's about time they made carvings of themselves to add to the others, I was beginning to think they weren't going to." Jamie stated as he opened Tooth's gift to pick up an ice carving of Jack, the ice being supplied by North so it never melted, next came Sandy's sand sculpture of himself followed by Jack's ice carving of North with his sleigh and North's ice carving of Tooth thus completing the collection.

Jamie placed the yetis, being the tallest, to the back with North just in front of them with Bunny and Tooth on one side of him, Jack and Sandy on the other side. The carving of himself stood between Jack and Sandy while the carving of Sophie was in between Bunny and Tooth with his friends spaced out among them and the elves, fairies and eggs scattered among them all.

"Perfect." Jamie smiled as he stepped back to look at his work, Sophie joining him. She took her brother's hand in her's and squeezed it lightly making Jamie look down at her.

"Is Jack coming to take you for your annual midnight ice skating this year?" She whispered so their mom wouldn't hear and Jamie nodded in answer, his smile growing. Sophie pouted, "When will I be able to go with you two?"

Jamie chuckled and replied, "When you are ten Sophie but not till then so stop pouting or the tickle monster will get you." He pulled his hand out of her's, picked her up, threw her onto his bed and began to tickle her making her squeal in laughter as she squirmed to get away from him.

"Alright young lady it's time for bed." Their mom said from the doorway so Jamie let Sophie up and she joined their mom in the doorway, after giving Jamie a hug. "Try and not to stay up too late Jamie." Their mom told him as she led Sophie from the room.

"Alright mom." Jamie told her, winking at Sophie who giggled and bid him goodnight before Jamie closed his bedroom door. Several hours later found Jamie pacing his room as he waited for Jack to show up and, right as his clock changed to midnight, there was a light tap on his bedroom window to let him know Jack had arrived.

Jamie eagerly ran over to the window, ice skates on hand, and pulled it open. "Are you ready to go?" Jack grinned and Jamie nodded, allowing Jack to grab him around his waist as the wind lifted them both up and carried them to Jack's pond where it set them down gently just on the edge of it. While Jack made sure the ice was thick enough to hold both of them Jamie exchanged his tennis shoes for his ice skates then waited for Jack to tell him it was alright to join him on the ice.

"Alright Jaime you can come onto the ice now. I made sure it's thick enough." Jack called out and soon the two of them were racing across the frozen pond, laughing and just enjoying each other's company for an hour as the moon lit up the pond.

The years pass and one by one all of Jamie's friends forget the Guardians until it's only Jamie and Sophie left out of the seven who were there on Jack's pond the night Jack took the Guardian's Oath, the two of them refusing to give into peer pressure or their mother's insistence that they grow up. "Sophie you are twelve years old now and too old to believe in these fairy tales!" Their mother yelled at her one night, having lost her patience with the two of them.

"They're not fairy tales, Bunny is real and nothing you say will make me believe otherwise!" Sophie shouted back before she went stomping off to her room and slammed the door.

Their mother heaved a sigh as she let her body fall onto the couch just as Jamie came in through the front door. "Jamie is that you?" She called.

"Yeah, it's me. Is everything alright? I heard Sophie yelling and a door slam."

"We had another argument about these fairy tales that you two keep on insisting are real. You know I love you guys but it's time you grew up and start living in the real world Jamie. I don't want you to tell your sister about the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman or Jack Frost anymore, you hear me Jamie Bennett."

Jamie scowled, "But they are real mom and I won't let them down, nothing anyone can say will make me forget them."

Finally reaching the last straw their mother threw her hands up in the air. "Fine if you refuse to listen to me then go and pack your bags and find someplace else to live! I won't have you keep pulling your little sister into your fantasy world Jamie!"

"Oh so you would rather have her get herself hooked on drugs or pregnant before she reaches High School rather than believe in what you consider fairy tales because if you kick me out there is a possibility of that happening!" Jamie shouted back. "But if you want me out then I'll be out by tomorrow night and you get to deal with Sophie by yourself if she does end up getting herself in trouble!" With that Jamie turned and ran up the stairs as angry tears fell from his eyes.

"You're not really going to move out are you Jamie?" Sophie's soft voice came from her doorway making Jamie stop on his way to his own room. Jamie looked over his shoulder to make sure their mom hadn't followed him before beckoning for Sophie to come with him to his room, which she willingly did, clasping his hand tightly in her's.

Once in his room Jamie closed the door gently as Sophie moved over to his bed. When it was closed he joined his little sister on the bed and she cuddled up against his side, Jamie wrapping an arm around her. "I'm afraid I have no other choice Sophie. You still have the snow globe North gave you?" Sophie nodded. "Good because where I plan on going the snow globe is the only way you will be able to visit me and I do expect you to kid."

Sophie pulled back to look up at him in question. "Where will you be going Jamie?"

"I'm going to ask Jack, when he comes by tonight, if he will ask North if it's alright if I move in with him. Of course I'll have to travel back and forth from the Pole to school until I graduate then the move will be permanent."

"I'll come with you then." Sophie declared as she moved to stand up but Jamie tightened his grip on her waist, shaking his head.

"No, you need to stay here with mom Sophie. I could get in trouble for supposedly kidnapping you and I know you wouldn't want that to happen, neither would the Guardians. I'm sorry but it's for the best right now." Jamie told her and ran his fingers through her hair as she clutched his shirt, her face pressed into his chest as she sobbed at the thought of losing her big brother.

"Please don't leave me Jamie." She pleaded her voice coming out muffled. Their mother listened silently from the other side of the closed door, tears streaming down her face and a hand pressed to her mouth now regretting her harsh words to both her children, having caught the end of their conversation where Sophie threatened to run away with her brother.

After Sophie had cried herself to sleep that night Jamie started packing his stuff while waiting for Jack to show up, making sure his bedroom window was open. "What's going on Jamie? Why are you packing your stuff?" Jack questioned the minute he flew into the room.

Jamie paused in packing the gifts he got from the Guardians to glance at Jack. "My mom is kicking me out because she's tired of me filling Sophie's head with 'fairy tales' about the Guardians so I told her I would be out by tomorrow night. I do need you to do me a favor though Jack."

Jack stared at Jamie warily. "Depends on what it is?"

"It's not bad, I promise. I just need you to ask North if it's alright if I move in with him, I will continue with my schooling, traveling to and from school using the snow globe North gave me."

"Sure I could do that, you want me to go over there right now?" Jamie nodded as he went back to packing. Jack called out for the wind to take him to the Pole.

North briefly raised his head to acknowledge Jack. "I wasn't expecting you till next meeting Jack, what's problem?" He asked.

"Jamie's mom is kicking him out and he wanted me to come ask you if it's alright if he moved in with you. He also promised he will continue with his schooling until he's done using his own globe portal to get to and from school if you let him live here."

North sighed as he climbed to his feet. "Why is she kicking him out?"

"He told me because she is tired of him filling Sophie's head with 'fairy tales' of the Guardians, of us." Jack explained.

"I was afraid of this." North groaned as he ran a hand down his face then turned to Jack. "Alright, Jamie can come live here since he promised to continue with school."

"Thanks North, I'll go tell Jamie now." Jack is about to fly out the window but is stopped when North laid a hand on his shoulder. "We take snow globe to move Jamie in while Phil and a few other yetis prepare Jamie's room." And so, within two hours, Jamie was settled in his new room at the Pole.

Since they had moved Jamie in on a Friday night North allowed Jamie and all those who had helped move his stuff sleep in a few hours unless they chose not to. It was around noon when North entered Jamie's new room to find the boy dressed and finishing up with the last of his school work so he could have the rest of the day free to do whatever he wanted. "Hey North, thank you again for letting me move in with you." Jamie said as he stood up, stretching.

"It no problem Jamie, you welcome here anytime, you know that." North smiled at him and Jamie returned the smile. "Now how about we get some food in you. Yetis make good lunch for us, come."

"Sounds good. I'm hungry." Jamie exclaimed as he followed North out of the room, North chuckling at his words.

As they ate lunch the two of them discussed how Jamie would continue with his schooling North thinking it would be a bad idea for him to go to and from his high school every day where people knew him and suggested that Sophie bring him his school work for the week when she visits after getting it from one of his friends. Jamie thought it over and agreed with North's idea, figuring out it would be the better choice but only if his idea didn't work out.

"I want to try out my idea for at least a week before we give your idea a try North." Jamie insisted so North gave in, agreeing to allow Jamie once week of trying to going to and from his high school without getting caught.

Monday after school let out the twins, Claude and Caleb, caught up with Jamie, Monty, Pippa and Cupcake not far behind. "Hey Jamie, man, we heard from Sophie that your mom kicked you out of the house because you are refusing to stop believing in those fairy tales." Claude joked as he nudged Jamie in the ribs.

"That's right and I can't believe you guys are willing to forget after what we saw that night, which is fine just don't and try to make me forget them. If I did I wouldn't be much of a Guardian." Jamie snapped taking a step away from Claude.

"Come on man, it's time to grow up and leave those childish games in the past Jamie. After all it was only a dream, that's it." Caleb sneered, the others agreeing with him.

"Whatever guys, I'm out of here. I need to get to the place I'm staying so I can get my school work done." Jamie stopped, looking over his shoulder at those he once thought of as friends. "You might as well tell the principle I won't be returning to school anymore here. I will find someone to homeschool me from now on since only Sophie is the one who believes in me and the Guardians." With that Jamie ran off, leaving the five of them standing there in shock as they stare blankly at his retreating form.

Hearing banging and yelling coming from Jamie's room North hurried to see what is going on. Opening the door he found an upset Jamie pounding his fists on the walls. "What problem Jamie?" He asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Jamie stopped hitting the wall, resting his head against it to hide the tears coming from his eyes. "The group has forgotten you all, they think the night we helped the Guardians defeat Pitch is nothing but a dream. I can't do it North, I can't go back there. It hurts too much to hear them talk like that. I'm tempted to withdraw from the school and just need to find someone who can home school me." He whispered.

North sighed as he sat down on Jamie's bed. "I was afraid this happen. Come, sit Jamie and we talk this over." North patted the bed next to him, inviting Jamie to sit beside him.

Jamie pushed away from the wall and sat down on the bed next to North, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "It seems to me your friends growing up my boy and you need to let them. You can't force them to remember just like they can't force you to forget."

"I know North but it still hurts, I mean some of the things they said to me and the tone of voice they used… and what I said to them I wish I hadn't said. How can I go back, how do I tell them I'm sorry and didn't mean to brush them off like that?"

"I can't help you there Jamie only you can. Now don't you have school work to do." North answered as he stood up, patting Jamie on the back.

"Yeah, thanks for listening North." Jamie grinned at hm as he stood up as well and moved over to his desk to start on his school work.

"Anytime Jamie." North replied then left, closing the door behind him so Jamie would have some peace while doing his school work.

On the day of Jamie's graduation all the Guardians show up making sure to keep at the back of the crowd, Jamie having decided to stick out traveling back and forth between his high school and the Pole, and the five of them cheered when Jamie proudly held his diploma in his hand. Once the last person was given their diploma Sophie ran to reach him first so she could drag him off to where the Guardians were waiting to talk to him.

"How it feel to finally finish with schooling Jamie?" North asked the minute he and Sophie joined them.

"It feels great North now I can stop worrying about peer pressure and live my life the way I want at the Pole."

"Glad to hear, you come with us now then return for party. MiM has something he wants to tell you…both of you." North replied looking at both Jamie and Sophie, the other four sharing knowing smiles.

Jamie and Sophie glance at each other than Jamie asked, "What's going on? There's something you five aren't telling us."

"It's a surprise Jamie you'll both see when we get to the Pole." Jack dropped an arm across Jamie's shoulders with a smirk as North opened the portal to the Pole and soon the seven of them were gone from Burgess.


	17. Guardians of Bravery and Innocence pt 2

Sophie Bennett was shunned for the same reason as her brother but for also refusing to jump into the nearest bed with any of the guys that hit on her just to try and get her as a trophy to brag about as she went through her own teenage years. She also refused to smoke, do drugs and drink thus retaining the innocence of a child, which was to be her title after she became immortal and a Guardian, she was to become the Guardian of Innocence.

It was the morning of Jamie's thirteenth birthday and Sophie came bouncing into her brother's room, leaping and landing on his bed waking him up. "Sophie!" Jamie yelled after he was awake enough to realize who it was that had just run, giggling, from his room. Groaning Jamie got out up and ready for the day, knowing there now was no use of him staying in bed.

Coming down the stairs, all set into telling his little sister off for waking him up in such a manner, he stopped mid step when he noticed the presents set out on the living room table and remembered it was his birthday. "Happy birthday big brother!" Sophie cheered as she latched onto his leg.

"Thank you little sister." Jamie answered, the two of them sharing the tradition of greeting each other this way on their birthdays, Jamie having started it after Sophie was born and the girl later picking up on it. Reaching down Jamie lifted Sophie up and tossed her into the air making her scream in delight and caught her as she came down. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"But it's your birthday Jamie."

"I know and I want to spend it with my favorite little sis, doing whatever she wants." Sophie giggled, hugging Jamie around the neck and so the two of them spent the day together doing whatever Sophie wanted, though she made sure to choose things she knew Jamie liked to do as well.

Later that night, much later, she had tiptoed into Jamie's room just as he and Jack left for their annual midnight ice skating on Jack's pond, hardly being able to wait until she would be able to join them. Once they are out of sight Sophie returned to her room and snuggled under the blankets just in time for Sandy to send her a dream with her and Bunny painting eggs together in his Warren. "Thanks Sandy." She mumbled as she began to fall asleep.

Several years pass and it's finally the day of Sophie's tenth birthday and, though she enjoyed celebrating her birthday with friends and family, she eagerly and quietly made her way to Jamie's room a minute before midnight, Jack having promised he would take her with them this time. "Are you ready Sophie?" Jack asked as he flew into through the now open window.

Sophie held her ice skates up in answer a big smile on her face. "Alright then, climb on my back and we'll be off." Jack told her as he knelt down far enough for her to climb on. Once she was settled safely on his back he wrapped an arm tightly around Jamie's waist and they were soon landing on the edge of the pond.

From that moment on, every year on their birthdays, Jack would take them both midnight ice skating at least up until the year that everything began to go downhill the year Jamie entered his first year in high school up to the point where their mother kicked Jamie out of the house. It was the night after Jamie had made the move to the Pole when Jack was making a stop to check up on the now twelve year old Sophie when he found her wide awake and curled up on her window sill.

Flying over to her window he lightly tapped on it to get her attention. She raised her head to see him and an instant smile came to her face as she let him in. "Hey now, are you alright Sophie?" He asked as she had latched onto him the minute he came in through her window. "I had a nightmare Jack, one where Jamie told me that he didn't want to be my big brother anymore." She sobbed.

"Shhh, Jamie will never tell you that. He still loves you even if he had to move out and will always love you you're his favorite little sister after all." Jack soothed as he held her.

"Sing to me Jack?" She whispered and so he did, placing her in her bed as she once more fell asleep. After Jack had left the Bennett house and managed to loose Bunny he went to make sure it wasn't Pitch who had sent Sophie the nightmare before he paid a visit to Tooth.

"What do you want Frost?" Pitch snapped the minute Jack set foot in his lair.

"Sophie Bennett, did you send her a nightmare?"

"Straight to the point I see. No I didn't send your human's little sister a nightmare, that one was all her doing. Now leave."

"Fine but I'll be keeping my eye on you Pitch." Jack snarled as he flew up and out of the Nightmare King's lair.

As she celebrated each birthday and grew older Sophie managed to keep her childhood innocence with Jamie's and the Guardians help. Every time she was feeling the stress to give into her friends' pressure she visited either Bunny in his Warren or Jamie and North at the Pole, also making sure to keep an eye on the sky watching for when the Guardians signal would appear and made sure she was there for every meeting.

Each of the Guardians also made sure to visit her as well, Sandy, Jack and on occasion either Tooth or one of her fairies at night after she was ready for bed, North at Christmas and Bunny at Easter both of them making sure to leave something special just for her.

"I'll meet you back at the house with Jamie mom." Sophie told her mother and, before the woman could stop her, she weaved her way through the crowd the minute the last graduate had their diploma and dragged Jamie off to where the Guardians told her to meet them with Jamie in toll.

After North told them that MiM wanted to talk to both of them Sophie found herself staring in wonder no matter how many times she came to the North's home there was always something new to discover. As they made their way to the globe room Sophie visited with Bunny while Jamie and Jack joked with each other.


	18. Still Dream

**I don't usually put song lyrics in my fics but I will do it this one time just don't expect me to do it again because this is a onetime thing. If you have seen the movie then you should recognize the song and I thought it would be fitting to put it in a 'Rise of the Guardians' fic. This chapter is part of the chapter 'Guardians of Bravery and Innocence pt. 2' so you should read that chapter first.**

* * *

Jack sat on the now twelve year old Sophie's window frame trying to her to calm her down from the nightmare she just had, the girl curdled up against him and he gently ran his fingers over her hair. "Sing me a song Jack?" She begged as they sat there. Jack was quiet as he tried to think of a song and slowly a memory of a male voice singing to him as a child came to him as well as two furry arms cradling him in safety after he had a nightmare. As soon as the song came to him Jack started to softly sing.

_**Time to close your eyes, overlook the Darkness**_

_**And try to dream tonight**_

_**Not so long ago, your world was bright**_

_**So, take a breath and count to ten**_

_**And maybe you can dream again**_

Unknown to them a six foot one figure stood silently underneath the window listening to Jack sing instantly recognizing the song for it was the same one he had sung to a mischievous little brown haired, brown eyed boy one night after he had a nightmare. _'I wonder how much he remembers.' _The figure thought as he leaned up against the house.

**_Still dream, and all the wonder that you knew_**

**_Will all come flying back to you._**

**_If you remember all the hope you left behind,_**

**_Open up your heart and change your mind._**

**_Oh, what you'll find if you still dream._**

Sophie's eyes began to drop closed as the nightmare faded from her mind to be replaced by the dream that Sandy sent her, a smile coming to her face and a sigh of contentment escaping her lips. "Thank you big brother." She mumbled already half asleep.

Jack smiled, replying in a whisper. "You're welcome Sophie." Then finished the song as he carried her over to her bed and gently placed in it covering her up.

_**Fly away beyond the moon A place you've been before**_

_**Castles made of sand, the golden shore**_

_**And every wish you ever made**_

_**Is marching in a dream parade.**_

_**Dream and dream again.**_

_**Do you remember building bridges in the air?**_

_**Every hope you had and every prayer;**_

_**They're all still there if you dream!**_

_**Oh, what you'll find if you dream**_

_**Time to close your eyes, But when you awake**_

_**Still dream…**_

Once he was sure Sophie was sound asleep again Jack quietly made his way to the window and flew out of it. He is about to fly away, after closing the window, when a voice stopped him. "I didn't think you would have remembered that song. That you had lost it when you lost your memories."

Jack dropped to the ground in front of the figure as he stepped into the light. "I didn't remember it until just now I also remember a pair of furry arms cradling me as the song was sung to me as a human child. It was you wasn't it Bunny, you were the one who held me and calmed my fears after I had that nightmare?"

"Yes that was me. It was the day after Easter and after the first time we met you were only two at the time and quite the cute little ankle-biter." Bunny remarked as he met Jack's gaze.

Jack stood there as he tried to remember the first time he met Bunny, a smirk spreading across his face he innocently strode over to Bunny and quickly kissed him on the nose before flying off into the air laughing. As he flew off Jack waved to Sandy when he passed him on his way to visit Tooth and Sandy waved back, rolling his eyes when he heard Bunny yelling at Jack from the ground.


	19. Guardians of Bravery and Innocence pt 3

**Here it is, the last part of this mini series, I hope you like Sophie's change I did and now I will be working on another chapter. Read and enjoy. **

* * *

The five Guardians plus Jamie and Sophie all stepped into the globe room where MiM already had pulled up the crystal he used when he choose Jack to become a Guardian. The Guardians all smiled as they saw the crystal. "What? What's going on?" Jamie asked as he moved to stand beside Jack and Sophie beside Bunny.

"MiM's chosen a new Guardian." North told him as an image began to take shape above the crystal causing a gasp to come from both Jamie and Sophie.

Jamie stepped closer to the crystal, "That's… it's me…MiM has chosen… me… to be the new… Guardian?" Jamie stammered in awe.

"Does this mean I will never get to see Jamie again… ever?" Sophie asked, close to tears, thinking that she will be losing her brother.

Bunny quickly pulled her to him. "You will still get to see him ankle-biter, don't worry. All this means is that he'll be busier than usual."

"Isn't this sweet, MiM has chosen a new Guardian and not just any one but the one who was once the last light. Jamie Bennett wasn't it I must say I'm not surprised he did show the makings of a Guardian as a child." A voice mocked from the shadows.

"What do you want now Pitch?" Jack demanded, slightly annoyed that he showed up without being invited.

"I'm hurt Jack, crushed really that I didn't get invited to this little get together to let little Jamie know he's been given the honor of becoming the newest Guardian." Pitch replied sarcastically, a hand pressed to his chest.

"Rack off you shadow slinking rat-bag." Bunny growled as Sophie had pressed against his side the minute Pitch showed up.

"Manners Bunny, you don't want the girl to pick up any bad habits from you, now would you." Pitch taunted making Bunny scowl.

"You sure know how to ruin a party Pitch." Jamie sighed as he moved to stand in front of the Boogeyman. "What do you want?"

"Like I said before I came to congratulate you on becoming the newest Guardian Jamie. Now if you'll excuse me I've some would be murders to bring fear to."

As soon as Pitch was gone North asked Jamie and Sophie to join him in his private workshop which they did at both Jack and Bunny's urging. Once they were in the room North closed the door behind him. "I'm sure you remember Jack mention his center to you Jamie?" Jamie thought about it then nodded. "Good, my question is what are your centers Jamie, Sophie?"

Jack having explained what he meant when he mentioned his center to Jamie when asked, Jamie was silent for several minutes as he thought of what his center could be. "I got it, I know what my center is, Courage. I'm the Guardian of Bravery."

"And I'm the Guardian of Innocence." Sophie suddenly spoke up, having been quiet the whole time, listening to her brother and North talk and trying to think of what her center could be.

North smiled at them both. "Good, now that you both have found your centers we return to where others are so we can make Jamie official Guardian." He didn't mention anything about Sophie being chosen to them wanting it to be a surprise.

Phil handed North a book once they had returned, which he opened, turning to Jamie as Jack nudged him to stand in front of North. "Do you, Jamie Bennett, promise to watch over the children of Earth, guide them safely from the way of harm, guard them with your life their hopes and dreams for they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

Jamie, remembering the oath from when Jack took it, smiled as he grasped Jack's hand in his. "I will." He vowed, repeating the same words Jack had years ago.

Instead of closing the book after Jamie took the oath North beckoned Bunny forward with Sophie, much to Jamie's surprise. "MiM not choose just one new Guardian, he choose two." He smiled down at Sophie, who just stared up at him in shock as he repeated the oath.

"Why me, I'm still a child myself?" Sophie asked.

Tooth fluttered over to Sophie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "So was Katherine when she was chosen though you properly know her better as Mother Goose."

Hearing that her favorite nursery rhyme character is actually a Guardian surprised Sophie. She looked at her brother then Bunny before turning back to North. "So if I take the oath I will get to stay with Jamie and Bunny forever?" North nodded and Sophie stood to her full height. "Then I will."

As soon as North declared them both official Guardians everyone cheered, some more quietly then others and congratulated them with either a hug or a pat on the back. "So does this mean we're both immortal now or how does that work?" Jamie questioned North.

Everyone chuckled and north answered. "Yes you both Immortal now and, after Jamie's party, you must return here even you Sophie. Phil and other yetis will help move you…"

"I want to live with Bunny." Sophie announced before North can finish his sentence.

After a brief silence of her announcement North cleared his throat, "Very well the yetis will help move you into the Warren."

The morning after Sophie was moved into the Warren Bunny showed up at the Pole, upset and slightly nervous, insisting on talking to Jamie. By the time Jamie entered the room Bunny was pacing, trying to come up with a way to tell him that his little sister had changed drastically and that he had nothing to do with it. Jamie grinned as he watched the nervous Pooka pace, MiM having told him about his plans for his sister the night they became Guardians. "Bunny calm down, I already know about the changes Sophie has gone through. MiM told me, he also told me that he changed her to make up for you losing your entire race. MiM wishes for you to take Sophie as your mate so that you may revive the Pooka race and don't worry, she will keep her innocence."

Hearing that caused Bunny to relax, a smile slowly showing on his face. "MiM is giving me the chance to bring my kind back?" Jamie nodded once before leaving the now excited Guardian of Hope alone.

Back at the Warren Sophie woke up to the sudden urge to use her foot to scratch herself, which she did as if it was the most natural thing for her to do. Once she was finished scratching she let out a yawn then went over to the mirror in her room and screamed when she saw her reflection bringing Bunny crashing into her room, boomerangs in his paws.

"What happened to me?" She shrieked.

Putting his boomerangs away Bunny walked over to Sophie. "MiM changed you Sophie. He… well um…he." Bunny stammered unsure how to tell her what Jamie told him, his ears drooped and eyes staring at the ground as a light blush showed on his face.

Sophie, now realizing that she looked like Bunny except with blond fur, understood what Bunny was trying to tell her smiled softly and laid one of her paws on his. "I understand Bunny and I accept MiM's choice. I would love to become your mate." She whispered as she nuzzled him. Bunny sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her.

Jamie, though his appearance didn't change, was taught by North, and on occasion Tooth, to use a sword as well as how to use boomerangs by Bunny in case he would ever have to fight. "You natural with sword Jamie." North praised one day a year after he and Sophie became Guardians.

"Thanks North that means a lot coming from you." Jamie grinned as he wiped the sweat off his forehead while Jack watched from where he floated near the ceiling. As soon as he was changed into clean clothes Jamie glanced up at the winter spirit. "You ready to go Jack? Sophie should have already had her kits and I would like to meet my nieces and nephews."


	20. The fight, Pitch's POV

**Here's the fight scene from Pitch's point of view, it was slightly hard to write because well this is Pitch we'er talking about.**

* * *

After watching the Guardians fight several of his Nightmares for a while, Pitch let out a dark laugh before he, along with the rest of his Nightmares, leaped up to join the fight though he did it from a distance. Standing on a cloud of his black sand he emotionlessly watched Sandy crack his golden sand whips against the black sand encircling him.

Calling some of the black sand he stood on to his hands Pitch formed an arrow out of it, letting it fly towards Sandy and hitting him in the back making the dream giver jerk upright before he turned to look at Pitch in shock, unbelief on his face at Pitch just did. "Don't fight the fear little man." Pitch called to him.

Hearing Jack scream when he hit Sandy in the back Pitch raised his eyes to glance at the youngest Immortal before turning his attention back to the oldest Guardian. "I would say sweet dreams but there aren't any left." He stated as Sandy fell to his hands and knees, the black sand now having almost taken over his body completely.

The feeling of satisfaction at having 'killed' the Sandman filled Pitch the minute Sandy's light vanished among Pitch's darkness. As Jack yelled and charged at him Pitch spread his arms wide and sent the black sand he stood on down toward Jack and the last three Guardians.

Not long after his black sand overtook Jack a loud noise sounded followed by the glow of a bluish white light came from where Jack was last seen. As the glow brightened Pitch heard Jack scream right before his black sand was frozen solid then shattered, knocking him out of the air with a shocked cry.

After hitting the ground Pitch got to his feet, laughter sounding from him as he watched North's sleigh go through one of his portals. "Finally someone who knows how to have a little _fun._" Pitch said.


	21. Jack lost and found

The eight year old girl nearly panicked when she say who she recognized to be Jack Frost lying motionless on the ground in her backyard, the woman who used to babysit her mother before she died having told her stories, who in turn told them to her daughter, about the Guardians that the Sandman told the woman. Going over to him she felt his head only to jerk it back after feeling how warm he was. "Um, okay what did mother tell me…Jack Frost is the Spirit of Winter, winter means cold I'll have to cool him down. Question is how let me think oh I know an ice cold bath." She told herself then ran inside to her personal bathroom and turned the water on as cold as she could get it filling the bathtub.

Going back outside she went to the garden shed to find a rope, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep Jack's head above the water, and returned to her bathroom where she tied one end to the curtain rod, making sure to tie in a knot that could be undone easily by Jack should he wake up while she wasn't there, leaving it long enough for him to reach then once more went outside to carefully drag Jack along with his staff inside and into her bathroom.

Gently setting his head on the floor she ran to get some gauze to wrap around his wrist to prevent the rope rubbing against them and wrapped his wrists tightly in the gauze before heaving his body into the tub though she made sure not to get his wrists wet. As soon as he was in the water she grabbed for one arm, not noticing the water freezing solid around Jack, climbed up on the short ladder she had set up tying the rope around it and did the same thing with his other arm when she saw ice instead of water like she expected.

She sighed but lifted Jack's other arm and tied it up as well then stepped back to look over her work and was satisfied at least until she noticed Jack's staff lying on the floor and the loose end of the rope out of his reach. Picking up the staff she hung on the curtain rod just in Jack's sight then moved the rope within his reach. Once that's done she threw open the balcony doors of her bathroom to let the wind in and keep the bathroom as she could it.

"I wonder what happened to cause him to get sick?" She mused but ended up shrugging her shoulders before walking into her bedroom, making sure to close the bathroom door so her bedroom stayed warm. "Now I need to figure out how to get in contact with the other Guardians Bambi told mother about." She sat down to think and ended up deciding on trying to talk to Sandy, hoping he would listen to her before putting her to sleep.

* * *

As the monthly Guardian meeting grew to a close a few days later and with no sign of Jack all of the other Guardians became worried, Jamie most of all. "We must find Jack and quickly. I sense like something has happened to him, I feel like he has been over working lately, with Jack gaining new believers he has been trying too hard to play with them all and I'm afraid he has made himself sick." Jamie let his fellow Guardians know before they could go their separate ways.

"Jamie is right Baby Tooth has told me the same thing over the past weeks but with a lot of children losing teeth there wasn't really anything I could do about it." Tooth admitted.

North spoke quickly in Russian before he turned to the others, "Tooth you with me, Sandy with Jamie and Sophie with Bunny. We search every place with snow even if it just little bit." Everyone nodded and split up to begin searching for Jack. Jamie riding on Sandy's dream cloud with him, Bunny and Sophie traveling through their tunnels and Tooth going with North on his sleigh.

* * *

Baby Tooth was flying past an open door of a second story balcony, the doors wide open, when she recognized the head of white hair above the edge of the bathtub and darted inside, chirping excitedly at having found her favorite winter spirit but became worried when she didn't get a response from him. Reaching out she put a hand to his cheek but withdrew it in shock at him feeling warm instead of his usual cold.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack croaked his voice barely above a whisper. She chirped to him soothingly as she fluttered in front of his face and he gave her a small smile, his eyes open enough to show a hint of blue. "Go let the Guardians know where I am and not to worry."

Just as Baby Tooth moved to leave the door to the bathroom opened and a girl walked in holding a tray of cooled off chicken soup and a glass of orange juice on it. "Oh good you're awake. I brought you something to eat and drink. My mom says that chicken soup and orange juice is the best thing to have when someone is sick." She set the tray down before she noticed Baby Tooth hovering in front of Jack.

"Are you the Tooth Fairy?" She asked, tilting her head bringing a chuckle from Jack. "What, it's just a simple question."

"Her name is Baby Tooth and she's just one of many of Tooth's daughters though she is the only one who closely resembles her mother the most." Jack explained as Baby Tooth flitted closer to the girl, who smiled and held out a palm for Baby Tooth to land on.

"Hello Baby Tooth, it's a pleasure to meet you. Could you let your mother where Jack is and that I'll take care of him until someone is able to come get him?" Baby Tooth chirped a yes before going over to Jack, lightly nuzzled his cheek then flew away to let the Guardians know she found Jack.

Once she was gone the girl gave Jack her full attention, feeding him the soup and making sure he drank some of the juice while making light conversation. "You and Baby Tooth seem close." She commented.

"Yes before I became a Guardian I saved her from being captured by one of Pitch Black's Nightmares and we have been nearly never seen without the other since then. The only time we're apart is when our jobs take us to different parts of the world." As Jack talked the girl dipped a rag into the ice cold water, wrung it out then placed it on Jack's head to help cool him down more while the two of them waited for one or more of the Guardians to show up.

* * *

Jamie and Sandy are flying around the last place they knew Jack to be when Baby Tooth found them and excitedly fluttered around them. "Whoa calm down Baby Tooth, what about Jack?" Jamie questioned, holding a finger up for her to perch on.

Baby Tooth settled down on Jamie's finger and repeated where she had found Jack and that he was sick though being cared for by a little girl. "Show us where he is." Jamie told her and Baby Tooth took to the air again leading Jamie and Sandy to Jack. Sandy, Jamie and Baby Tooth came into the bathroom just as the child left it. "Jack!" Jamie called upon seeing what condition he was in making Jack turn his head.

"Hey Jamie mind untying me, my arms are getting tired." He joked as soon as he saw him and Sandy.

Jamie sighed, shaking his head, as Sandy moved to untie Jack. "Thanks Sandy." Jack mumbled as Jamie helped Jack break the ice up then climb to his feet and get out of the tub leaving Sandy to grab Jack's staff before they left to return to the Pole, Baby Tooth staying behind to let the girl know that Jack is with his family now.

Once they had Jack at the Pole Sandy sent out the lights to let the others know they found him and Jamie made sure Jack was comfortable on his bed in their bedroom, Jamie having gotten used to the cold, insisted on sharing a room with Jack. "What are we going to do with you big brother?" Jamie groaned as he took care of Jack making the Guardian of Fun chuckle.

"You're lucky that girl had found me when she did, knew who I am and how to help me or I would be in worse shape than I am now. Soaking in that ice cold water for a few days brought my fever down a bit. Oh Sandy when her mother was a child she would be taken care of by Bambi."

Sandy came to a stop just as he entered the room when Jack mentioned Bambi then flew over to his bed, a question mark above his head. "Bambi would tell the kid's mom stories about us and those stories were passed onto her daughter who found and cared for me these last few days."

Curious about whom Bambi was Jamie looked at them but before they could answer the rest of the Guardians showed up and insisted checking on how Jack was doing, crowding into his and Jamie's room. Once he had assured them all that he was going to be fine everyone but Jamie left the room, leaving the two of them alone Jack instantly falling asleep as soon as they were gone Jamie smiling at the Winter Spirit before settling on his own bed across the room. It took a few more days but finally Jack was once more up and causing mischief with Jamie, Sandy and Baby Tooth.


	22. The kits and Pitch

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a bad case of strep which has now turned into a cold so I will be working on this fic when I feel up to it. Now on to other business, what the kits look like, they will all have the same markings Bunny does and of course their eyes will some shade of green.**

**Aster Jr. or A.J. looks exactly like Bunny and is the oldest kit.**

**Emily looks like Sophie but with red markings and is the second born.**

**Third born is Aaron who is all black except for the white markings on him.**

**Hope is the fourth born and a light gray color with dark blue markings.**

**The last and fifth born is Nate who is a red color with brown markings.**

**I also have plans for my OC, Sarah, in future chapters and it involves A.J. now without further ado I present to you the next chapter, read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Uncle Jamie!" A chorus of voices sound out along with feet hitting the floor at North's workshop as five young Pookas' hop through around yetis and over elves sniff out the two their searching for, much to the yetis' dismay.

Jamie, who was going over plans to add a new section of the workshop just for him and Jack, heard the commotion and flew over to the railing to see who is causing it. It took him several seconds but he was able to spot the kits as they made their way around the floor just him below him. "How did you five get into North's home?" Jamie called down to them.

Hearing Jamie's voice they skid to a stop ending up in a tangle of arms and legs. Once they had managed to untangle themselves all five search for the source of Jamie's voice. "There he is, up there." The oldest male kit, Aster Jr., shouted as soon as he saw Jamie leaning against the railing above them and the other four move their heads to where he's pointing.

"What are you five doing here and did you get in?" Jamie called again once he was sure he had their attention.

"Dad sent us here while he and mom hide eggs for the children he is the one who opened up the tunnel from the Warren to the Pole. Did you forget that today is Easter?" the oldest female kit, Emily, replied as the five of them made their way to where Jamie was.

Jamie chuckled as the five of them circle around him, "Of course not, I just thought the five of you would be helping hide the eggs this year, I mean you _are _almost six years old."

"And as tall as your Uncle Sandy." Jack broke in from behind Jamie.

The five of them giggled as Jamie turned around to meet Jack's gaze. "You think they're really as tall as Sandy?" Jack nodded. "I'll have to disagree, they're almost as tall as you Jack, you have to count their ears."

Jack landed next to Jamie, resting his staff on his shoulder. "Well let's see shall we, come here Aster." He grinned. Standing up at his full height Aster walked over to Jack and stood next to him, his ears up straight, as Jamie measured them.

"Hm as I thought Aster comes up to your chest Jack and that's with his ears straight up." Jamie teased the Winter Spirit.

"Not possible, they're only five, almost six." Jack mock gasped in surprise as he stepped back to look at Aster.

Jamie put an arm around Jack's shoulder, "Face it Jack they're out grow us both one day. I mean look at their father, he's what six foot one and their mother is just an inch shorter at six feet even. Oh man when did my little sister get taller than me?" Jamie teased Jack ending with a moan when he realized how tall Sophie grew when she became a Pooka.

Jack and the five kits all laughed Jamie joining in the laughter when he realized what the others were laughing at. "What is commotion about?" North questioned as he came towards them, not realizing that the kits were there until he was right next to Jamie and Jack. "Ah Aster, Emily, Hope, Aaron, Nate, it good to see you welcome, can I get you anything?" He exclaimed as he gathered the five of them in a hug.

"Do you have any carrots grandfather?" Emily asked.

"What about some fruit? I've always wanted to try Pineapple." Aaron declared.

"Bananas! I want bananas!" Hope and Nate said at the same time.

Aster shook his head as he turned toward North, "Might as well just make a salad like our mother does at home that way the younger ones can pick out what they want."

* * *

Aster Jr. hid in the bushes to watch as the mortal children searched for his family's eggs, or googies as his father called them, like he was taught by his parents. Across the seven continents his siblings and parents were or will doing the same, traveling with the sun. He and his brothers and sisters were now ten so were allowed to help hide eggs for the first time.

As he was hiding he saw a twelve year old girl helping a few of the younger children find eggs, her brown hair suddenly blowing in a chilled wind sent by his uncle Jack bringing a knowing smile to the girl's face, almost as if she knew who was behind the chilled wind. "Has Sarah caught your attention Aster?" Jamie's voice asked from right beside the young Pooka though he was expecting Jack.

"Is that her name? Maybe I should let the other Guardians that you have been spying on mortal children Uncle Jamie." Aster teased.

Jamie grinned as he shrugged. "Go ahead but just to let you know Sarah is the child who took care of Jack when he crash landed in her back yard after making himself sick from pushing himself too far. I'm sure you had heard that story."

Aster blinked as he turned his head to look at Jamie in surprise. "That's her, the human girl helping the younger ones find eggs?" Jamie nodded once, meeting Aster's gaze.

"She's quite the girl and will make a wonderful mother someday just don't tell your father I told you that or he'll be hunting me down. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do." Jamie hinted to Aster then stood and stepped out of the bush to chat with Sarah for a minute before leaving.

After he was out of sight Sarah looked toward the bush Aster was still hiding in making his ears drop against his back and mutter, "What have you gotten me into now Uncle Jamie?" Knowing that it's important he not be seen, having his father repeat it over and over to him and his siblings, Aster opened a tunnel and jumped down it just as Sarah started walking in his direction.

Back at the Warren Aster was greeted by his father, who was getting ready to leave, "How did it go A.J.?" Bunny asked using the nickname Jamie came up with.

"Everything went great dad, I wasn't even seen and no one would have known I was there if Uncle Jamie hadn't shown up. I think he told Sarah, you know the human girl that took care of Uncle Jack when he was sick, where I was but don't worry I left before she could see me."

"That's my boy and don't fret I'm not _that_ mad at Jamie though I will be giving him a talking to next time I see him. Why don't you run along now, your brothers want to see you before they start with their egg hiding." Bunny told him and, smiling at Bunny, hopped off to their home further in the Warren.

As he hopped away Bunny watched him with a proud look on his face then turned and left on his round as soon as his oldest was out of sight. "A.J.!" Aaron and Nate shouted in joy as soon as they saw him come over the hill in front of their home and made their way towards him, plowing into him and sending all three kits rolling back down the hill.

Once they neared the bottom all three broke into laughter before untangling themselves. "What's it like up top? Were you seen by any of the human children?" Nate eagerly asked as he and Aaron hopped around him.

A.J. laughed at his younger brothers' antics and proceeded to tell them what happened while he was hiding his batch of eggs. "Aaron, Nate come on it's time for you to go hide eggs." Sophie called as she waited for them near the tunnels that would take them to the surface, having just got back with Emily and Hope. Both of them cheered as they raced towards their mother making A.J. chuckle before he turned and entered their home.

* * *

A.J.'s nose twitched at the familiar smell coming from outside their home and knew that he and his siblings would be spending a few days outside the Warren while their father first eased their mother's fear of what she will be going through the next few days. Rolling out of his bed he went to back them all some breakfast before going and rousing them all to let them know what was going on.

As their oldest was doing what he could to help Bunny was pressed against Sophie's side, his mate quivering in fear at how her body was craving his touch, fighting hard to resist the smell coming from her in order to comfort her. He nuzzled her side while running a paw over her ears knowing she liked it when he stroked her ears. "Shhh, it will all be over in a few days Sophie." He purred as she pressed tightly against him with a whimper.

The kits stopped briefly to bring what comfort they could to their mother before they made their way to North's. Meanwhile at the Pole Pitch, having felt Sophie's fear, knew what was going on and went to inform North, Jack and Jamie to be expecting the kits soon. "Thank you for letting us know Pitch so we can prepare their rooms." Jamie said once Pitch let them know Sophie was in heat.

North turned to Pitch before he went to help, "You welcome to stay to greet kits they would like to see you. You know they consider you one of their uncles whether you like it or not you're part of the family now."

Pitch stared at North in shock at his words unsure of how to react to them. "A part of their family after everything I did they're still willing to let me become part of their family." He whispered as he lowered his body into the nearest seat. "Why? After everything I did to cause them pain, why would they make me a part of their family?"

"Uncle Pitch." Five voices called out and the Nightmare King soon found himself surrounded by several furry bodies as the kits pounced on top of him just as North came back into the room to witness the kits climbing all over Pitch.

"Alright you five off before you smother your Uncle Pitch." North ordered as he made his way over to them. They quickly hopped backwards upon hearing North'' words, smiling sheepishly at Pitch as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Sorry Uncle Pitch." Hope said as he looked at them.

He smirked. "No harm done but you must remember you're not as little as you once were and can only get away with pouncing on your Uncle North or his yetis."

A.J. tuned to North, "Since Uncle Pitch is here then you know about mom, right." He stated and got a nod from North.

"You five are more than welcome to stay here until your father come to get you." Jamie let them know as he and Jack came back into the room. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Emily shook her head, "A.J. did pack us some though so you don't have to worry about feeding us this time."

Nodding in understanding Jaime showed them to the rooms they'll be using for the few days they're at the Pole then left them to get settled in going back to the globe room where North, Jack and Pitch were.


	23. The fight- Jack's POV

After landing on the wing of North's sleigh and ducking down as one of Bunny's boomerangs passed overhead I search the sky for Sandy and, to my horror, spot him above us surrounded by a ring of Pitch's nightmares. "We gotta help Sandy." I call to North and hang on as he turns the sleigh, making his way to where Sandy is.

But before we can get to him Pitch hits him with an arrow. "NO!" I hear someone scream then realize it's me, my eyes wide, and I throw myself from the wing into the sky, trying to make it to Sandy's side before we lose him silently pleading with the wind to go faster as his light begins to fade.

Behind me I hear North urging me to hurry. "_I'll try North, I'll try."_ I think as I speed towards Sandy but I'm too late as Sandy's light dies in front of me causing me to stop, feeling like my heart has died along with Sandy though I refused to believe it as I whisper, "No." Then yell that one word louder and, though in pain, fly once more toward where I last saw him, my best friend and the one who accepted me out of all the Guardians even before I was chosen.

Once again I'm forced to stop midair as I watch in horror as a wave of black sand comes straight toward me and I'm soon lost in its darkness. _"No, I won't give in I refuse to let you overtake me like you did Sandy. I'll live to fight in honor of his memory I'll live and make Sandy proud of me!"_ Were my thoughts just before my power increased, becoming stronger and almost too much for me to handle.

Refusing to let my power control me I let out a scream and clasped both hands onto my staff forcing my power away from me and upwards, freezing the black sand before it crumbles into nothing and falls from the sky, causing Pitch and I to fall as well. As I fall, weak from using that much power, I hear north call my name and feel someone catch me, realizing it's Tooth as I carefully move into a sitting position.

She asked me how I did that and I reply I didn't know I could as I examine my staff wondering if I could unleash that much power again. Once back at the Pole I jump out of the sleigh the minute it stopped and, pulling the hood up over my head, I go to hide wanting to be alone as I grieve for all of our loss the guilt that I should have tried harder to reach Sandy in time over coming me as I fly into the Workshop, avoiding yetis and elves alike, even Phil.

I'm not sure how much time passed before North found me as I sat on a window seat looking out the window, lifting my hand I press a finger against the glass and make an outline of Sandy in frost as he came to sit beside me. When I tell him that I feel like I should have done more, should have tried harder to reach him in time North told me that Sandy would be proud of me for not only standing up to Pitch but for protecting him, Tooth and Bunny as well.

Hearing him say those words made me feel a little better and I stood up, pushing the hood off my head, as we make our way to where the other two are waiting for us. I silently vow to fight alongside North, Bunny and Tooth in honor of Sandy's memory and make Pitch pay for taking him away from us, no matter what it took.


	24. Story time for the kits

Jack silently watched as the young woman rocked her newborn son in her arms, unknown to either of them that this baby is special and, will at the age of ten, will be Jack Frost's first believer as well as help to defeat Pitch Black alongside the Guardians and his friends, though Jack felt some kind of connection, a bond, with the baby.

For the first three years of the child's life he is able to see and interact with Jack but loses that ability at age four forgetting about the Spirit of Winter as he is taught to believe in Santa Clause, The Sandman, The Tooth Fairy and The Easter Bunny leaving Jack alone once again to wonder the world with the wind as his only friend.

Even though the boy, who Jack learned is named Jamie, forgot about him he continued to watch over the boy, playing with him whenever he brought Burgess snow days during the winter months for Jamie and the friends he makes as he grows older, always hoping that Jamie will one day see him once more.

"Hang on Jamie I got you." Jack said as he formed ice under the now ten year old boy's sled, guiding it through town making sure Jamie was kept safe from harm at least until the couch hit him knocking out a tooth, three days before Easter.

"Cool a tooth." Jamie exclaimed as he came out from behind the couch and joined his friends, none of them hearing Jack as he tried to get their attention even when he landed right in front of them. "What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?" Jack asked but Jamie walked right through him as if he wasn't even there, which hurt Jack and the immortal teen sighed before flying off.

For the next three days Jack spends time with the Guardians of Childhood, after learning that he was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become one of them and at first refused to accept his fate but after finally regaining some of his memories realized that he is, indeed, a Guardian.

With that knowledge and Baby Tooth he made his way back to Pitch's lair where he notices all but one light flicker and go out on the globe. "Jamie." He smiled once he realized who the last light was. Landing on the sill outside Jamie's bedroom window Jack listened to him as he pleaded with the Easter Bunny, holding his stuff rabbit in his hands, to give him some sort of sign to help him keep on believing but when nothing happens Jamie begins to lose hope, thinking that it really was all a dream and nothing more.

Not wanting Jamie to give up on the Guardians Jack quietly pushed open the window to the boy's room and stepped inside while thinking of a way to get Jamie hoping again. When the idea came to him Jack turned and lightly covered the glass with frost before he first drew an Easter egg then above it drew a rabbit and, wanting to try something new, focused his power on the rabbit making it come to life and hop around the room.

Jamie laughed as he tried to touch it before the rabbit burst into snow which fell around Jamie, one small flake landing on his nose making Jamie think about what his mom told him three days earlier, _"Hat Jamie you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."_ After wards he asked who Jack Frost was and his mom told him it was just an expression.

At the time he had believed her but no, with it snowing in his room and the frost appearing on the inside of his window that someone he couldn't see drew on made him question what his mom told him as he uttered the name, "Jack Frost." Hearing an unknown voice in his room caused Jamie to blink and search his room for the voice, once more saying Jack's name.

Jamie turned and when he did he spoke Jack's name for a third time upon seeing the white haired boy in front of him, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide as all he can do is stare in amazement while the spirit comes to realize that Jamie is staring right at him instead of through him like he is used to.

"Wait, can you hear me?" Jack asked his brows creasing and his eyes narrowed, all Jamie can do is nod. "Can… can you see me?" Jack asked moving inches away from Jamie, who once more nods as a smile spreads on his face.

"And that is how your Uncle Jack gained his first believer, who is also your Uncle Jamie." Bunny finished telling his four year old kits before ending them off to find their mother so he could finish painting eggs, smiling proudly at them as they hopped off chatting about the story they just heard about how Jamie became Jack's first believer.


	25. Meeting new friends

A year after Jamie and Sophie became Guardians found Jack flying low over the very top of the Himalayas after having his very first fight with Jamie ending with both of them being hurt by the things that were said by them both. As he flew jack noticed something he never had before, a building or temple of sorts hidden away on top of the mountain. Curious about what it was he flew towards it. Landing in what appeared to be a court yard with men around Sandy's height walking around in it.

One of them, who was holding a long staff with a crescent moon on top, saw Jack not long after he landed and was surprised at his appearance. "Who are you? Why do you look like Nightlight?" He questioned Jack after approaching him.

Jack met the man's gaze as he replied, "I'm Jack Frost, you know Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun. Who is Nightlight? Is he a Guardian, if he is then why haven't I met him?"

"Nightlight is the Man in the Moon's protector. You haven't met him yet because he prefers to mostly keep to himself as he travels the world doing his job the Man in the Moon gave to him."

Jack takes in what the man told him, wanting to meet this Nightlight to see for himself what he is like and after bidding the man goodbye flew off to begin his search for the elusive Nightlight, having forgotten his fight with Jamie. The weeks pass, Jamie and Jack forgave each other and soon were causing mischief once more.

On the night of Christmas Eve North invited both Jack and Jamie to join him as he delivered presents to the world's children both of them eagerly accepting and climbed into the sleigh. Their last stop was a place called Santoff Claussen where North lingered, as if he waited for something or someone, after placing the last present under a tree outside while Jamie and Jack explored coming across the Spirit as well as the bear that guarded the forest surrounding Santoff Claussen.

"Jack, Jamie come there is someone you should meet." North called after a while bringing both boys running, or in Jack's case flying, towards him. They come to a stop when they see a sprite of a boy hovering in the air next to North, the man talking to him as if he knew him.

"Who is that?" Jamie asked Jack who only shrugged, shaking his head.

"I've never seen him before but it appears North has judging by the way he's treating him I'd say they're old friends." Jack answered as he cautiously made his way towards North and the unknown boy next to him Jamie following right behind.

"Ah Jamie, Jack there you are. Come, come you meet new friend." North beckoned them closer and once they stood in front of him and the unknown boy North smiled as he gestured to said boy. "This is Nightlight. Nightlight meet Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett, Guardians of fun and bravery."

Upon hearing the boy's name Jack jerked his head to get a look at him, taking in his white hair much like his own, body, which more slender then his own, his laughter filled eyes, the armor covering his body and the staff he carried, its tip seeming to glow with an unknown source of light. "So you are this Nightlight that the man living on top of the Himalayas told me about." Jack stated shocking North.

"You were at the Lunar Lamadary and didn't tell me." North said.

Jack shrugged, "If that is what that place is called then yeah I was there. It was after I had that fight with Jamie when I found the place and decided to check it out." After spending a few minutes more visiting with Nightlight North decided it was time to head back to the Pole so Jamie and Jack raced each other back to the sleigh while North bid farewell to Nightlight, watching as the boy flew off to only he knew where then joined Jack and Jamie in the sleigh.


	26. Kozmotis returns

Jack dropped down into Pitch's lair in search of the Nightmare King. "What do you want Frost?" His voice came from the shadows, Jack spun around when he spoke and answered. "MiM sent me with a message. He wants you to go to the Lunar Lamadary for some meeting but didn't say what the meeting is for… oh and I'm supposed to escort you there."

Pitch sighed, "Very well let's get going then, the faster we get there the faster I can get this meeting over with." Before Jack could protest Pitch covered them both in shadows and when they withdrew Jack found them both standing in the Lunar Lamadary courtyard, Mother Earth and Tooth not far from them.

"Jack, I'm glad you got him to come with you." Mother Earth smiled as Pitch looked from Jack to Mother Earth and Tooth, shock written on his face.

"What is going on? Why are you two here and how does Frost know you?" He demanded to know instead of giving him an answer, at the nod from Tooth, Jack quickly knocked Pitch off his feet then froze his body from his shoulders down to the ground.

"I'm sorry but they told me it is for the best that you are unable to move when they do this. Forgive me." Jack mumbled once Pitch was frozen to the ground and stepped back as Tooth flitted to hover just above Pitch. Reaching down she pried open his mouth to get to his teeth releasing the memories held inside them then swiftly moved away as he started screaming, as if he were fighting himself.

"What's happening?" Jack shouted as he and Tooth are forced to back further away from Pitch as what appeared to be dark smoke started pouring from his mouth.

"Be ready to freeze the darkness that is coming from him Jack. I'll explain everything once this is over." Mother Earth told him as she moved to stand beside him and Tooth.

As soon as the darkness was clear from Pitch Jack quickly froze it as solid as he could get it while Mother Earth rushed to Pitch's side helping him to sit up after breaking the ice apart, a moan escaping him as she did. "What happened? Where am I?" He questioned, blinking.

As soon as he was sure the darkness couldn't escape Jack turned around to demand to know what just happened, his mouth nearly dropping open at the change of the man now in front of him, his skin no longer a gray color but a light peach almost cream color and his once all black clothes now golden armor. His eyes, too, had changed from the silvery gold color to a color close to Sandy's own eye color.

The words that came out of Mother Earth's mouth shocked Jack even more, "How much do you remember Father?" She asked Pitch.

"Last thing I remember is the Fearlings and Nightmare men taking control of my body after I opened the door leading to their cage. They had tricked me into thinking you were in there with them after that nothing." He responded not even questioning who Mother Earth is, having not taken his eyes off her face from the minute he turned to look at her, knowing she is his daughter.

Tooth fluttered over to place a hand on Jack's shoulder getting his attention. "The man you see before is who he was before he became Pitch Black. His name is Kozmotis Pitchiner and he was once the hero of the Golden Age. The Lama's and Mother Earth told me everything which is why I agreed to help them." She explained.

* * *

Sandy, Bunny, Jamie and Sophie are in the globe room with North, having seen the lights calling them there, the kits elsewhere in the workshop when Jack and Tooth showed up with Mother Earth and a man only Bunny recognized immediately. "It can't be." Bunny muttered as soon as he saw Kozmotis.

"Bunny who is he?" Sophie asked, having caught his words.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner but how, last time I saw you was when you were taken over by the darkness." Bunny hopped forward until he was standing directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you, have we met before?" Kozmotis stared at Bunny.

"We have but only after you became Pitch Black, the Nightmare King name's E. Aster Bunnymund."

"Ah yes, the Guardian of Hope. Jack and Tooth told me about you before we came here." He stated then turned to North and Sandy. "You must be North the Guardian of wonder and Sandy the Guardian of Dreams. It is a pleasure to meet you… again… and on better terms."

Just then a loud crash sounded followed by all five teenage kits coming in sight at full speed. "We didn't do it!" Nate yelled as they ran to hide. North grumbled as he stomped off to go find out what happened leaving the others behind stunned as they either watched North stomp off or turned towards where the kits were last seen.

"I better go track them down before they cause more trouble." Sophie sighed as she got on all fours and hopped off after her children.

"So what happened to the darkness that had consumed you Kozmotis?" Bunny questioned once his mate was gone.

"Hm, oh the Lamas' allowed Jack to use one of the rooms under their temple to imprison them in his ice. He turned the room into an ice cave then sealed it off with more ice so they couldn't escape nor harass anyone ever again and there is one more thing, MiM gave me the job to oversee the nightmares on this planet, make sure they don't get out of hand so I guess I'm still to go by the name Pitch."

"So how did this change come about?" Bunny asked.

"It was Mother Earth's idea. She wanted her father back to the way he was before he became Pitch Black and mine and Jack's help in forcing the Fearlings and Nightmare men to release their hold on him. Jack froze him to the ground, except for his head then I used my power to over memories to help him regain his thus forcing them out of his body." Tooth explained.

"Well that's good at least we don't have to worry about him turning on us and trying to take over the world again." Jamie commented catching Kozmotis' attention.

"Who are you?"

"You mean Jack didn't tell you who I am?" Jamie glanced at Jack who chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry I must have forgotten, um… can I call you Pitch?" Kozmotis nodded. "Okay then Pitch this is Jamie Bennett the Guardian of Bravery and the female Pooka from earlier is Sophie Bunnymund the Guardian of Innocence and Aster's mate though she wasn't always a Pooka."

Kozmotis looked at Jack in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see Sophie is my younger sister and we have only been Guardians for about eleven years, MiM turned her into a Pooka in order to restore what was lost. For a long time Bunny, err Aster was the only surviving Pooka anywhere and since he gave so much as Guardian MiM decided that he deserved something in return which is where my sister, once his favorite believer, comes into the picture."

Kozmotis nodded in understanding as he glanced at Bunny. "I take it the five young ones that came racing through here are yours then."

"Right you are." Bunny stated with pride making the other Guardians grin.

"We're all one big family and that includes you and your daughter Pitch." Tooth told him as she fluttered to hover beside the others as Sophie, with her kits trailing behind her, came back into the room. They moved to stand next to Bunny. Kozmotis stood back to get a good look at all of them before he stepped forward when they welcomed him into their family with opened arms, Mother Earth right behind him.


	27. The fight, Bunny's POV

**Finally here it is, the last POV from the Fight scene Bunny's. I thought Pitch was going to be hard because I don't really do 'bad guys' POV's but Bunny was the hard one because he doesn't really show very much emotion in the movie except when it comes to Jack and then it's usually annoyance or frustration. Yeah he does show he has a gentle side when it came to the scene with Sophie and showed hurt and anger when Easter was ruined but that's it, Bunny is a tough character to read. Anyway I hope I did a good enough job on Bunny's POV and it's to everyone's liking.**

* * *

Leaping from the sleigh I destroyed the Nightmares' that followed me before grabbing onto one of the wings and pulling myself back into the sleigh as it passed overhead, throwing my boomerangs at any Nightmare that was beyond North's reach as he stood in the front of the sleigh slashing through the Nightmares' that attempted to attack him.

Hearing a light thump on the wing to my right I turned to see Jack standing there. "You might want to duck." I tell him as I spot not only a Nightmare headed his way but the boomerang I threw earlier as well. He turned just in time to see both headed his way and ducked just in time to miss getting hit by the boomerang which I caught with a smirk, my eyes still on him.

Jack turned away from me and searched the sky as if he were looking for someone and when I heard the words coming from him I followed his gaze to find Sandy encircled by Nightmares and Pitch moving into the air right behind him. _"This can't be good."_ I thought as North swung the sleigh around in an effort to reach Sandy in time.

As we make our way to help him Tooth joined us, hovering above the sleigh. At Jack's scream I turn in time to see Sandy turn to stare up at Pitch black sand starting to take over his body and all I can do is watch in disbelief as it happens, my eyes wide in shock and body numb. Not being able to do anything as I watch Jack fly as fast as he can towards Sandy made me useless.

Any hope I have of Jack reaching Sandy in time was lost as I see the darkness overtake him and though it feels like I'll never hope again I am proud that Sandy refused to allow Pitch to kill him without showing him the true strength of a Guardian be standing tall during the last seconds of his life.

That Pride soon turned to horror as I saw a wave of black sand headed right for us overtaking Jack first and just when I thought we were done for a sound, almost like a boom, came from where I last saw Jack followed by a bright light making Pitch flinch. As I watched the light grew until I was able to see Jack and heard him scream as he fought to control to get control of his power.

Seeing the strength of his power Jack unleashed fueled by the pain and anger of losing Sandy amazed me and hope returned to me as well as a feeling of pride for the troublemaker which turned to shock as Jack began to fall then relief when Tooth caught him and brought him to the sleigh. As she landed in the sleigh I turned to make sure he was alright surprised that Jack didn't know he could do what he just did with his power.

The minute the sleigh comes to a stop at the Pole Jack jumped out of it and, pulling his hood up, flies away from us. Tooth is about to follow but I place a paw on her shoulder and shake my head when she looked back at me knowing that he needed time to be alone in his grief. "Come on we need to have a memorial for Sandy." I whisper sadly as tears come to my eyes and lead Tooth to where we first learned that Jack was to become a Guardian, North right behind us.


	28. The peanut butter prank

**This takes place after Pitch is defeated but before Jamie and Sophie become Guardians, read and enjoy.**

* * *

"What are you eating Jamie?" Jack asked as he floated next to the boy.

"A peanut butter, honey and banana sandwich, want to try a bite?" Jamie answered as he held out a piece of the sandwich to Jack.

Jack took the offered piece and stuck it in his mouth. "Mm-mm that's good." He admitted after swallowing. Is there anymore peanut butter?" He asked wanting more.

"In the pantry." Jamie laughed as he realized he had got Jack hooked on peanut butter when the winter spirit shot for the pantry to grab the jar of peanut butter and a spoon, shoving both in his hoodie pocket to eat later.

"Thanks Jamie, I'll see you later. North wants me there for the monthly meeting tonight." Jack called as he breezed out the nearest open window just as Jamie's mom stepped into the kitchen with Sophie in toll.

"Jamie where's the peanut butter?" His mother asked as she came out of the pantry after having searched for it in order to make Sophie a sandwich.

Jamie looked up as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, "Jack took it." Was his reply as he ran off to play with his friends. His mom sighed as she got out sandwich meat to make Sophie a sandwich then placed the little girl in her chair and placed the sandwich with a sippy cup of juice in front of her.

"Jack so glad you could make it but meeting is not till later. Why you here so early?" North said the minute he saw Jack come into his workshop.

"Is Bunny here yet?" Jack asked as he glanced around, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What you planning Jack?" North stood and folded his arms across his chest, a slight frown on his face.

"What makes you think I'm planning something maybe I just want to say hi to Bunny." Jack replied in an innocent tone as he fiddled with the peanut butter jar and spoon in his pocket.

"I know that look, you up to something." North shook his head.

"Oh fine you've caught me." Jack pulled the peanut butter and spoon out of his pocket to show North who burst into laughter as he figured out what Jack had planned and waved a hand toward the couch in front of the fire where Bunny was asleep with dream sand swirling over his head.

"Sandy thought that Bunny working too hard so put him to sleep while he was here earlier." North explained at Jack's amused look.

Jack chuckled as he floated over to where Bunny was asleep, drawing a IPhone out of his pocket with a "Glad I had Jamie let me borrow this." He took a picture of Bunny making the Easter Guardian mumble and shift in his sleep. Slipping the IPhone back into his pocket Jack unscrewed the lid on the peanut butter, setting it on the floor beside him, than scooped a big glob of it in the spoon before setting the jar down as well and eased Bunny's mouth open to run the peanut butter covered spoon along the top of his mouth leaving most of the peanut butter there as he withdrew the spoon, replaced the lid of the jar and shoving both the jar and spoon into North's hands before flying out of sight just as Bunny woke up to the feel of something sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"Why in the bloody moon did you put peanut butter in my mouth North?" Bunny shrieked but it came out sound different as he tried to get the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth with his tongue, Jack recording it all from where he hid near the ceiling while trying to hold in his laughter.

North sighed, holding his laughter in as well, and jabbed the spoon in direction to where Jack was hiding just as a snicker escaped Jack's mouth. "JACK!" Bunny yelled but it came out as "ACK!" as he glared up at Jack sending the Guardian of fun into a fit of laughter, after he stopped recording and shoved the IPhone into his pocket to hide it from Bunny, and fly off out of the window having grabbed the spoon and jar from North as he did.

"I'll be back after I return Jamie's IPhone, peanut butter and spoon to him." Jack called out to North and was gone before North or Bunny could stop him. When Jack mentioned the word IPhone Bunny's ears fell down against his back as he realized Jack had recorded him as he tried to get the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth and groaned knowing he would never live this down.


	29. Halloween night

**I thought this would be a cute idea since I heard that Jack is supposed to look like Nightlight. This is set the Halloween after Jack becomes a Guardian. If they do make a second movie of Rise of the Guardians I hope they bring Nightlight, Katherine and everyone else who lives at Santoff Claussen. **

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this Sandy? It's too tight." Jack whined as he tugged on the outfit Sandy made him put on making Sandy roll his eyes then nodded, crossing his arms across his chest and Jack sighed. "Fine but it had better be just for tonight I don't even know where you got an outfit this tight and don't want to know. By MiM how can he even breathe in something so tight?"

Sandy chuckled as he formed a Jack-o-Lantern above his head making Jack groan. "Yes I know I agreed to join you in dressing up for Halloween but I never thought you would choose such a tight outfit for me to wear or how you convinced MiM to change the appearance of my staff."

Taking a step back to look over the costume he picked for Jack to wear Sandy nodded with satisfaction then went to get his own costume on before he and Jack could head out for the Pole and the Halloween party North was holding leaving Jack alone to take a glance in the mirror behind him.

"I don't even know who I'm supposed to be Sandy." Jack called out as he checked out the costume Sandy had forced him into, tugging on it.

Later that night Jack nervously entered North's workshop with Sandy not knowing how the others would react to his costume especially the other immortal boy he was supposed to be dressed up as, it being Sandy's idea, and fidgeted as they joined the small group of Guardians.

Bunny spit out the carrot juice he had just took a swallow of as he did a double take upon seeing Jack, who scowled at him with a muttered, "Shut up Kangaroo. It was Sandy's idea I dress up like him." Knowing Bunny would hear him then a smirk spread across his face and he sidled up to Bunny.

"See something you like?" Jack purred into Bunny's ear in a teasing manner then burst into laughter as his ears fell down against his back and he shoved Jack away from him.

"Rack off you bloody show pony." Bunny snapped before walking off to talk to a Guardian Jack had yet to meet, a young woman who was visiting with North, Nightlight floating next to her. Before he could follow Bunny though Jack found himself looking into curious purple eyes as Tooth took in his costume, making Jack laugh nervously as she did.

"Nice costume Jack, if I didn't know better I'd say Nightlight had a twin. Oh you have to let me get a picture of the two of you together." Tooth squealed as she grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him over to where Nightlight was even though Jack tried to protest when she did, shoving Jack next to Nightlight as she snatched the camera North was holding out of his hand and quickly took a picture before Jack could move.

The young woman looked from Jack to Nightlight, astonished on how much the two of them looked alike. "You must be Jack it's a pleasure to finally meet you. North has told me a lot about you. Oh, forgive me I'm Katherine."

Jack grinned, holding out a hand for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you as well Katherine though I must say I thought that Tooth was the only female Guardian in the group." He remarked as he eyed North and Bunny.

After the party Jack flew toward Burgess as the sun was going down, having promised Jamie he would join him, his friends and Sophie when they went Trick or Treating, managing to talk Sandy and Nightlight to join him. Landing Jack grinned as soon as he saw Jamie's costume. "Nice costume Jamie, who are you supposed to be?" He joked.

Jamie turned around at the sound of Jack's voice, a smile on his face, and answered. "I'm you… well you when you were still alive." Jack walked around Jamie, having told the boy what he had looked like when he was human.

"Looks like you got the outfit perfect, in fact you look just like I did at this age Jamie." He commented making the child beam.

"I do?" Jamie asked and Jack nodded, smiling when Jamie hugged him quickly returning the hug as Sophie came running out the door in her costume, Baby Tooth flitting around her in excitement. Jamie notice Sandy and Nightlight just then. "Hey Sandman and uh Jack's twin." He greeted making the three Guardians laugh.

"Jamie this is Nightlight, he's nearly as old as Sandy and was one of the very first Guardians, Nightlight Jamie and he's my first believer." Jack introduced and Nightlight smiled at Jamie, bowing slightly as he did.

After Jamie's friends arrived and everyone was introduced to Nightlight the group set out to get candy as they wondered the neighborhood until they had hit every house then slowly one by one the children returned to their homes for the night until it was only Jack, Sandy and Nightlight left.

Nightlight and Jack sat on the roof watching Sandy as he made sure the children had good dreams that Halloween night.


	30. Sarah's choice

Kozmotis was strolling down some road in a rural town when he noticed a twenty year old woman sitting on her front porch with a drawing pad propped up on her legs and a pencil in her hand as she sketches, looking up everyone once in a while. Intrigued by her he stopped and leaned against the fence encircling her yard he watched her, it took him several minutes for him to realize she was looking straight at him.

"You can see me?" He questioned once he realized she was staring at him.

She laughed and answered. "Of course I can see you and my question is which immortal are you. I know Jack, Jamie and met A.J. last year finally after trying for years to see him. My name is Sarah by the way."

"Ah so the Sarah that not only helped Frost as a child but also her whom A.J. won't shut up about and, if he chooses you for his mate, MiM might make you an immortal. You may call me Pitch, all the Guardians and other immortals do, though my name is Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"You're A.J.'s uncle Pitch then. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm done, want to come see."

Kozmotis shrugged, walked over to Sarah and took a look at what she had drawn. "So that was why you were staring at me, nicely done. What's the title going to be?" He asked when he saw the drawing she did of him.

"The Nightmare King, what do you think?"

"It's your drawing, you can call it whatever you want." He glanced at her expression and sighed. "I like it, it defiantly fits."

Sarah brightened at his words. "Thank you I'm glad you like it. Now what this about A.J. choosing me for a mate and this MiM turning me into an immortal?"

"If you can't tell then A.J. likes you and, as we speak, is gathering up his courage to ask you to become his mate but there is a catch. In order for you to become his mate, if you say yes, then MiM will have to change your form as well as make you immortal meaning you will have to become a Pooka."

"Who is this MiM and can they really change my form as well as make me immortal?"

"MiM is the Man in the Moon and yes he can change you, make you immortal. He has done it before, before Jack became the Spirit of Winter he was a mortal fourteen year old and A.J.'s mom was a human mortal. She is also Jamie's little sister, Sophie. I'm sure you've heard her name, she was all over the news years ago and her mother claiming she had been kidnapped but she was never found well now you know why."

Realization dawned on Sarah. "She was never found because her form was changed." She gasped and stood up, hurrying to her front door. "Thanks for telling me I'll, uh, have to think about what my answer will be to A.J." With that Sarah closed the door behind her, pressed her back against it and slid down to sit on the floor.

After she went inside Kozmotis left having done what MiM had asked him to do. "I hope you're happy because I think I just scared the poor woman." He growled as he stared up at the moon before slipping into the shadows to go let the Guardians know he did as asked.

"I know you didn't like having to do that Pitch but it's better for her to know what she'll be getting herself into before A.J. asks her to become his mate and MiM agreed with us." Sophie let out a sigh as she placed a paw on his shoulder to which he only nodded.

* * *

Sarah stood up with a sigh, wiping the tears off her face, and went up to her room where she sat on the window seat, staring up at the full moon. "I don't know if you can hear me or will even listen to a simple mortal but I'm confused right now. I like A.J. but am not sure if I would give up my life as a human, a mortal to be with him not that I would be giving up much. I mean my parents have passed on and I have no other family besides the few immortals I know and no friends really to speak of so I guess that's my answer right there…I'll become A.J.'s mate and allow myself to be changed."

As she spoke light from the moon shone down on her lulling her to sleep while her form was changed. "What?" She mumbled groggily as she forced her eyes open as the smell of smoke invaded her nose.

"Sarah!" A.J.'s frantic voice screamed from outside and as soon as she realized what that smell was she jerked into a sitting position her gaze moving towards her bedroom door to see flames licking at it. "Sarah jump!" A.J. shouted.

Knowing she didn't have any other choice Sarah threw open the window and launched her body out of it, curling up in a tight ball as she did. A.J. ran over to her as soon as she came to a stop two feet from her house though he wasn't expecting to find a quivering female Pooka with strawberry blond fur. "A.J.?" She asked as he blue eyes blinked open to meet his green ones and she was latched onto him, tears in her eyes.

"It's all gone, my home, all my work…the paintings I did of the Guardians, of your family, their all gone." She sobbed as A.J. held her trying to calm her down.

"Come on let's head for the Warren." He told her softly as he opened a tunnel to it, picked Sarah up and jumped into the tunnel. "I'll get you some new paints and canvases to paint on. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if you borrowed his paints once he finds out I've made you my mate, that if you are willing to become my mate. My brothers and sisters already have their mates and judging by the change you went through I'm guessing you have been told and accepted."

Feeling Sarah nod against his chest brought a smile to A.J.'s face as he came out of the tunnel and into the Warren setting Sarah on her feet. "Welcome to the Warren." He spread his arms making her gasp at the sight.

"Oh wow it's beautiful A.J." She whispered.

"Glad you think so. You must be Sarah though I was expecting someone more…human." A deep male voice came from the right of her. "If you've been changed then I take it that you have accepted to become my son's mate." Sarah raised her head to find a greyish blue and white Pooka watching her.

"Yes sir I have." She stood up straight to show she wasn't afraid.

"Showing some courage, I like that. Come on Sophie and the other Sheilas' are waiting for you. MiM informed us of your decision not long after you made it so we were expecting you." Bunny let her know as he turned to hop away, A.J. and Sarah right behind them. As they made their way through the Warren they were greeted by several young Pookas, of several different ages, playing among the grass.


	31. Jack's birthmark

**Sorry it took me so long to update any of my stories but life as been crazy for me the last week or so and I will update the others as soon as I can. I don't how many of you saw the little bit I added to my A/N on the first chapter of on of my other stories so I'll tell you again, everyone who has a kindle (any version) can download Rise of the Guardians on it, just thought I'd tell you in case you haven't already figured it out. This chapter takes place not long after Pitch is defeated by the Guardians.**

* * *

Tooth was going about her business when the wind suddenly came swirling around her and began to tug her away from the Tooth Palace, almost like it was trying to get her to follow it. She shouted out to Baby Tooth as the wind carried her off even though she fought against it. It didn't take the wind long to drop her at Jack's pond where Jamie and the others were gathered around an unconscious figure, clearly upset about something.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Tooth asked as soon as she saw them and Jamie just pointed to the figure lying on the ground.

"He, he saved us from the bear." Pippa told her as Tooth knelt on the ground next to Jack's almost too still body. Taking note of how bad his injuries were Tooth turned to Jamie and ordered him to go get her a first aid kit so she could bandage them until she was able to get help on getting him to the Pole.

Jamie nodded and ran off while Tooth proceeded to remove Jack's clothes in order to get a better look at his injuries. "I need someone to go get me some water and a rag so I can clean him up." She said and the twins ran to get some water and rags as Jamie came back with the first aid kit, placing it next to her. "Thank you Jamie."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jamie asked worriedly as he lowered his body beside Tooth's and grabbed a hold of Jack's hand, fear in his eyes for his best friend.

Tooth smiled gently at Jamie, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Jack will be just fine Jamie. Once I get him cleaned up and bandaged I'll take him to the Pole where he can rest and get better."

"You could take him to my house while he heals." Jamie practically begged Tooth.

"I don't know Jamie, he'll need someone to constantly look after him as well as change his bandages every few hours." Seeing the upset look in his eyes Tooth sighed. "How about I see if it's alright with North if you stay at the Pole while Jack is healing up."

At her words Jamie cheered up a smile coming to his face. "I would like that Tooth, thanks." Just then the twins returned with the water and rags so Tooth started cleaning away the blood and dirt noticing what appeared to be a snowflake tattoo on Jack's right shoulder. "That's odd." She murmured to herself. "I'll have to ask North about it."

Once Jack was bandaged and the kids went home Tooth gathered Jack in her arms and flew as fast as she could to the Pole, entering directly into Jack's room through the window that is always left open for him then went to find North to let him know what happened and that Jamie is wanting to stay with Jack. "There is something else I found a small snowflake tattoo on Jack's right shoulder."

North's shoulders stiffened when she said that then he was striding towards Jack's room without a word, his face blank as he did making Tooth slightly worried at his reaction. "North what is going on?" She demanded to know when she caught up to him just outside of Jack's room.

"Go send the lights it's best if Bunny and Sandy are here to hear this as well and have Phil pick up Jamie. I'll explain everything once Bunny and Sandy get here." Is all North said as he entered Jack's room closing the door behind him.

Knowing she didn't have any other choice at the moment Tooth flew off to do as North told her and soon the other two arrived. "North everyone's here." Tooth let him know as she pushed open the door to Jack's room and the four of them entered, Jamie immediately rushing to Jack's side. North stood up and walked over to the other Guardians. "Come let us go to sitting room and I tell you about the 'tattoo'."

With that he left Jack's room, the other three following him. Once they were all seated North began telling them a story-

_A young Nikolas St. North ducked into an alley way to escape the guards patrolling the city he and his band of thieves had just entered, checking out all the places worth stealing from when a woman caught his eye and he ended up spending the night with her. Leaving her alone the next morning in order to meet up with his men so they could get their chosen job done and return to their camp with their stolen riches._

_Though he tried he couldn't forget about the woman and, nine months later, slipped back into the city in an attempt to find her only to find she had died giving birth to four babies, two daughters and two sons, his children and not really having the time to raise them nor wanting his children to grow up the same way he did young Nikolas traveled to the small village of Burgess to find four couples to take them in and care for them as their own though it took a while to find a couple for his oldest son but he finally did. "His name is Jackson, his mother has died and I don't have the means to care for him." He told the young couple whose name was Overland Frost after he asked if they would take his son in._

_Hearing that the couple instantly agreed to take baby Jackson in and as young Nikolas was handing him over part of his shirt slipped to reveal a birthmark in the shape of a snowflake._

"And so you see Jack, it seems, is one of the children I gave up all those years ago if what Tooth told me is true and he does in fact have the snowflake birthmark." North finished then went silent as he waited for the others reaction.

"What about the other three children?" Tooth asked.

North sighed. "You'll know them by their birthmarks as well, raindrops on her left cheek, a flower on her right hand and a leaf on his right foot. Jack's is on his right shoulder as you already know Tooth." No one of them noticed Jack standing there quietly listening to North's story until he spoke up.

"My parents told me I was adopted but they said they didn't know the young man who left me with them as a baby and that they never saw him again after he left…it was you you're my birth father aren't you North and my birth brother and sisters are the other three seasonal spirits aren't they?"

North started then turned to meet Jack's gaze slowly nodding his head once he did. Jack sighed as he turned away, covering his hood up over his head as he did, and fled the room wanting to be alone for the time being. At North's sorrow filled look Sandy laid a hand on his shoulder before going after Jack in order to be there when Jack was ready to talk.

"You did what you thought was right North and Jack will soon learn that for himself." Bunny assured his friend. "And when he does he will come to you so just give him time."

North nodded then went into his personal work space. Tooth and Bunny watched him go without saying a word. Once he was gone Tooth turned to Bunny. "Should we do something?" She wanted to know, worry in her eyes and Bunny shook his head before opening up a tunnel to return to his Warren leaving Tooth with no option but return to her Palace.

When Sandy found Jack he simply settled down next to Jack pretending to be interested in what the yetis were doing letting Jack speak up when he was ready. "Did North ever mention me when you guys would meet?" Jack asked.

Sandy rose off the ceiling beam, excited, and grabbed Jack by the hand pulling him along behind him. "Hey slow down! Where are you taking me Sandy?" Jack yelped when Sandy started pulling him along behind him. The dream giver ignored him as he made his way through the workshop until he reached a door Jack had never seen before and pushed it open to enter the room drawing Jack in it as well.

"I don't think…" Jack began to say but trailed off when he saw what was in the room and stepped in further while Sandy closed the door, using some of his dreamsand to light up the room. "Why didn't North ever tell me about this room or the fact I'm his son and the other three seasonal spirits are my siblings?" Jack cried as he looked over all the paintings in the room but Sandy had no answer for him and gently patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.


	32. Mrs Bennett

**I felt like I should do this chapter with Jamie and Sophie's mom in it and am also working on another chapter to follow this one I might have it up tomorrow at the earliest, it involves the birthmarks of the seasonal spirits and explains what they mean.**

* * *

Jamie stepped out of the portal leading from North's to what once was him bedroom when he was a mortal, a silent sigh escaping as he took a glance around the now empty room. A week had passed since he and Sophie were made Guardians and he was concerned about their mother leading to him making the decision to come and check up on her.

After making sure no one was outside the door Jamie slowly pushed open the door and stepped through it then closed it behind him before searching the rest of the house for his mother finally finding her sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee almost listlessly, tears coming to her eyes as her gaze fell on the picture of him and Sophie when they were still children.

Seeing that expression on her face broke Jamie's heart and he wished he could wrap his arms around her in an comforting hug but know he wouldn't be able to touch her since she had lost the ability to see what a child could when she had stopped believing. "I'm sorry mom, I wish I could go back and change a few things but I can't." Jamie whispered as he sat on the table accidently causing a chair to move away from him when he did.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Bennett gasped as she jumped when the chair across from her seemingly moved on its own making Jamie realize he might have a chance to let her know he was there and slid off the table wondering over to where he knew his mother kept a pad of paper and pen, quickly jotting down a note then carrying it over to the table and placing it in front of his mom.

With a shaking hand Mrs. Bennett picked up the note and read it tears streaming down her face as she did, her other hand covering her mouth. Finished reading the note she let it slip from her fingers and covered her face as sobs shook her body. "I'm sorry I forced you to choose between your family and your belief Jamie and don't know how you could be so willing to forgive me!" She cried out in anguish.

Jamie raised a hesitant arm up in an effort to comfort his mom but paused halfway and dropped his arm, turning his head away. "I'm the Guardian of Courage so why can't I at least try to comfort my own mother?" Jamie muttered to himself.

A paw settled on Jamie's shoulder causing him to glance behind him and saw Sophie there. "Don't be so hard on yourself Jamie even us Guardians aren't perfect. There's nothing wrong if you're scared to reach out to mom considering she is an adult and lost her ability to see or hear us Guardians years ago."

"I know but it still hurts Sophie…I wish she still believed so we could let her know we're alright." Jamie sighed as he turned to face her and Sophie pulled him into a hug, neither of them noticing that their mom had stopped sobbing and her body was stiff, a look of wonder on her face. "Oh Jamie, Sophie I'm so sorry for trying to force you to grow up. I see now I was wrong to do so and I…I just want you to know that I love you no matter what."

After speaking up Mrs. Bennett walked out of the room as if nothing had happened, hearing her daughter's voice tell her that she loved her as well and her son's voice say that they had already forgiven her though she didn't let herself react to their words in their presence, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to let them go, let them out of her sight again. "Take care of yourselves my brave little Guardians." She whispered as she climbed the stairs toward her bedroom, not realizing that Sophie would be able to hear her. With a quiet gasp Sophie turned to Jamie, "I think, since she wanted it badly enough, she could hear us but this might be just a onetime thing Jamie." She gripped her brother's hand as he made to follow their mother. Tapping the floor she opened a hole to the Pole and pulled Jamie after her as she jumped in.

Once they were back in the workshop Jamie wrenched his arm out of Sophie's grasp. "Why didn't you let me follow her? Why did you have to drag me back here?" He yelled.

Instead of answering Sophie opened a tunnel to the Warren and left before he could stop her. "I'll not talk to you until you've calmed down Jamie Bennett." Her voice sounded as she dropped, the tunnel closing up behind her.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked in amusement, having witnessed the whole exchange.

"Sophie thinks that because our mother wanted to hear our voices badly enough she did, why I don't know."

Closing her bedroom door Mrs. Bennett pressed her back against it as fresh tears streamed down her face. "I'm such a coward; I can't even turn and face my own children." She cried, sliding down to the floor where she ended up crying herself to sleep, as she slept she dreamed.

* * *

"_Where…where am I?" She questioned as she stared in awe at her unknown surroundings._

"_My home welcome Mrs. Bennett. You may call me MiM it's what my Guardians all call me." A voice answered to her left._

_Jerking her head around, she saw a short man standing there with a smile on his face. "MiM, Guardians?"_

"_Yes, the Guardians of Childhood. They help protect certain aspects in each and every child on your planet, hope, dreams, wonder, fun, memories, courage and innocence. The last new are protected by the two newest Guardians, I believe their names are Jamie and Sophie. Remarkable those two are, wouldn't you agree Mrs. Bennett?"_

"_You…you mean the Guardians are real, as in Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and Jack Frost?" She stuttered in shock and MiM nodded. "How is that possible?"_

_MiM explained it to her starting from the beginning and also telling her about Pitch, how he came into being, Nightlight, Katherine, Ombric and the few battles they had with Pitch. He told her how Jack Frost was born as well causing her to have to sit down as she took it all in. "And my children are now a part of this world, my little Sophie is no longer human but now a part of a race called Pookas' that look like huge rabbits and is the mate to the Easter Bunny? I think it's time I wake up now, this is too weird a dream for me."_

* * *

Blinking her eyes open Mrs. Bennett found herself lying on the floor in her bedroom and, chuckling, shook her head. I should properly cut down on the caffeine." She mumbled as she stood up, passing the fact that she heard Jamie and Sophie's voices behind her in the kitchen and talking with someone named MiM as just a crazy dream.


	33. North's secret

**Okay I have a challenge for all who wish to accept it. I want you to write the movie the way you think it should go but you have to add in the two/three Guardians that are in the books yet not the movie, Katherine, Nightlight and Ombric (though I'm not sure he is a Guardian) as well as the locations that are not shown in the movie Sandy's Island, the Lunar Lamadary and Santoff Claussen. Now I know that some of you think that the Pole and Santoff Claussen are the same place but they're not, they are two different places. Have fun, I'm off to write another chapter! :)**

* * *

The sound of wood hitting the floor followed by a sound of a body hitting it a minute later got several yetis attention causing them to stop and glance in the direction the sounds came from to see what appeared to be an injured child lying on the floor of the workshop. The closest yeti quickly gathered the boy into is arms, shocked as cold seeped from the boy's body into his fur leaving a light covering of ice on it, and carried him to one of the guest rooms so he could be cared for then went to inform his boss.

The yeti slowly opened the door to his boss's personal workspace, poking his head in to let him know about the boy. "What is it Phil?" The man asked once he saw the yeti and was striding from the room as Phil answered. "How bad is he?" Phil listed all the injuries he noticed on the boy as he led his boss to where he left the boy.

Entering the room the man went over to the bed to check the boy over then began listing everything he'll need to clean and bandage the boy injuries as he carefully removed the boy's clothes to better care for him, not noticing the snowflake birthmark on his shoulder. "Must be new winter spirit." He murmured to himself as he did, taking in the boy's pure white hair and pale skin as he laid a towel across the boy's waist.

As he was handing the first aid kit to Phil a light moan made him turn to see the boy blink open his eyes revealing them to be blue and, amazingly shaped like snowflakes. "Hello young winter spirit, what is your name?" He asked as the boy looked over at him.

For a few seconds the boy just stared at the man then answered, "Jack Frost. Where am I?"

"My home the Pole, my name is Nikolas St. North but you may call me North. Can you tell me what happened?"

Jack groaned as he turned his head away but still gave a reply. "Some of the summer sprites attacked me because I was freezing my pond over."

North raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Your pond?"

"The pond I was born from, it's my home." Jack explained just as Phil came into the room and let North know that the Spirit of Summer was wanting to see him and appeared to be upset.

As North stood up to go see what Summer wanted Jack nervously searched the room, "Where's my staff?" He whined when he didn't see it, beginning to panic. Without a word Phil made a show of leaning Jack's staff against the wall next to the door once he had the child's attention and calming Jack down.

North glared at the scowling sprits as he walked into the room where the Spirit of Summer was being served cookies and eggnog making said sprits cringe and hide behind the chairs. He cleared his throat to get Summer's attention. "What brings you here today Summer Spirit?" He demanded to know.

The spirit got to her feet with an annoyed sigh when she noticed her sprits were out of her sight. "I've come to see if the Spirit of Winter is alright and have my sprits apologize to him for attacking him on his home though I told them to leave him be." She replied, growling the last part at her sprits making them cower more.

North studied her for a minute before he waved his hand for her to follow him as he turned and strode from the room the Spirit of Summer beside him forcing her sprits to follow behind. As they walked toward the room where Jack was North noticed the raindrops on her hand, which made him realize who she really was. "Interesting birthmark on your hand." He stated calmly.

"Yes, I've had it for as long as I can remember. When I was still alive a holy woman from a passing Indian tribe told me that the raindrops marked me as the chosen Spirit of Summer and it turns out she was right. There were three others in my village who had unusual birthmarks as well, two boys and another girl though only the other girl is the last one who is still alive, her name is Emily and she has the appearance of an eight year old though she is fourteen. This past year has been hard on our home village."

"Oh, care to explain?"

"Well there had been three deaths this year, mine, the Spirit of Autumn then the Spirit of Winter, whom you have in your care at the moment. We all grew up with each other though poor Jack can't remember anything from his mortal live besides his name. I just hope Emily will be able to help him remember he was closer to her then me or David. My name is Lily by the way but you properly already knew that I mean you are Father Christmas after all."

North laughed as he pushed open the door to the room where Jack was, allowing Lily to enter before him. Jack turned his head to see her walk in and hid under the covers thinking she was here to cause more harm. "It's alright Winter I am not here to hurt you but my sprits do have something to say to you." She told him in a soothing voice while glaring at said sprits.

"You are not?" He questioned as he poked his head part way from under the covers and Lily smiled gently at him, shaking her head.

Though they grumbled about it the sprits told Jack they were sorry for attacking him on his pond and Jack instantly forgave them as he made himself comfortable once more. At her word the sprits left to do their work while she stayed a bit longer to make sure Jack was properly being taken care of then left when she was satisfied he was.

North had watched the whole interaction between the seasonal spirits quietly from the doorway becoming curious as to why they called each other by their seasons and not their names, having known who Lily was the minute he saw the raindrop birthmark on her hand and was proud of who and what she had become though he intended to keep the knowledge that she was his daughter from her as well as the fact that she had three siblings unknown to her.


	34. Always believe

The night he was reborn she was there, having snuck out of her family's cabin by way of the window in her and her deceased brother's bedroom. As she sat at the edge of the pond she last saw him alive she remembered some of the last words he said to her, _'You have to believe in me.'_

"I'll always believe in you, even if you are in heaven." She whispered and stood but paused when she heard the sound of ice cracking, a shiver going through her at the sound, and turned toward where the sound came from to witness a form rising out of the exact spot her brother fell under the ice.

A gasp escaped her as the figure rose out from under the ice, its pure white hair shimmering in the light of the moonbeams that danced around it. She watched, spellbound, as the figure took a breath, panting as if taking it first breath. The girl took a timid step onto the pond as the figure's feet touched the ice under it.

As the figure picked up the piece of wood at its feet, her eyes widened as the memory of when she last saw it in her brother's hands came to her mind and tears rose to her eyes. "Why did you leave me?" She whisper sobbed.

Her tears instantly dried as the figure began to move over to two trees, where it proceeded to ice them over before letting out a chuckle and, with a whoop of joy, ran over the ice, dragging the staff behind him, for she realized that the figure was male.

Once she recognized the sound of his voice the girl found herself smiling though she thought she would never smile again when she saw her brother fall under the ice and she had just witnessed him rise from under the ice, alive once more. A laugh sounded from her as he was lifted into the air and he hovered there for a few seconds before he fell, hitting several branches on his trip back down.

She knew that he had seen her when he was in the air and waited for him to come to her, a smile on her face. "Hello, I am Jack Frost. Who are you?" He said once he was back on the pond, standing in front of her.

"I am Emily Overland Frost it is nice to meet you Jack Frost. Would you like to play?" She answered as she held a hand out to him.

He took her hand, "I would love to Emily." He told her, smiles spread across both their faces and the night was soon filled with their laughter and shouts of joy as they played out on that pond in the moonlight.

"I will always believe in you Jack, even when I am grown up with kids of my own and can no longer see you." She whispered as she watched him fly off after an hour of them playing then, once he was out of sight, she turned to return home. As she climbed back in through the bedroom window, she knew her brother would be there for her once more for as long as she lived even if he didn't remember anything before his death.

She played with him every winter until she turned fifteen and was wed to the village's founder's son, a year later found her giving birth to her first child and son which she named Jack, after her brother. She knew he was outside the window by the frost that spread across it and insisted on being moved to sit next to the window with the newborn so she could show her brother her first-born child. She smiled as she met his now blue eyes, "He has your name Jack." She said softly, knowing he would hear her.

Outside the window, Jack pressed his hand against the glass, a wide smile on his face. "Thank you for naming your first son after me Emily." He replied. Over the years she had told Jack of who he was before he became Jack Frost and of the life he lead as an mortal, as her older brother.

More years pass and she is soon taking her last breath with her family circled around her bed, Jack sadly watched from the window knowing that he wouldn't be able to be by her side as she passed from this life. She asked for her grandsons to move her bed next to window then had everyone leave.

Once the door was closed behind the last one leaving the room, Jack opened the window and reached through it to gently take her hand in his. "I shall miss you little sister, tell ma and pa hello for ma and that I am happy being the Spirit of Winter. Farewell Emily, I shall see you once my job as Spirit of Winter is finished." He told her then with-drew his hand, closed the window once more and quickly turned around to fly away in order to hide his tears from her.

She watched his go, "Farewell big brother, I will wait for you in heaven with ma and pa." She whispered as her eyes drifted close for the last time and her breathing stilled, a single tear falling from her eye. Her funeral was held the next day and as they lowered her casket into the ground a light snow began to fall.

"Jack Frost is telling mother farewell." Her oldest son said through his tears, a smile gracing his lips. Her family bowed their heads in thanks to Jack as said Spirit of Winter watched from a near-by tree. When the funeral was over Jack flew away until the next winter.


	35. What is Sandy made of

Sandy was floating over Greenland, spreading his dreams, when he felt a light pressure just behind him on his dream cloud and turned with a smile, knowing it was Jack. "Hello Sandy, how are you doing?" Jack asked as he lowered his body onto the cloud.

Before he could answer though, Jack asked another question. "Is it true that you are made from your dream sand?"

Sandy sighed silently before he shook his head no. He had heard the rumors of his body being made from the very sand he controlled, what those who had started the rumors realized is that before being called by MiM to be the Guardian of dreams he was a star pilot. His body, in fact, was made from flesh the same as the other Guardians.

He grabbed Jack's hand and made him feel his skin. "Heh, guess those minor winter spirits are wrong about what your body is made of. It feels like flesh not sand to me." Jack joked as he pulled his hand back, which made Sandy soundlessly chuckle.

Having his question answered Jack leaned back and just enjoyed the comfortable silence that came with being around the Sandman while Sandy went back to his work, enjoying Jack's company as well. The two of them made the attempt to spend whatever time they could together and had done it since Jack had first met Sandy after he became the Spirit of Winter.

* * *

**New head-shot, Sandy is not made of sand as some believe, you have to remember in the books he was a star pilot during the Golden Age long before he became the Sandman and Guardian of dreams so there is no way his body could be made of sand. Even in the movie, his body looks like it's made from flesh not sand.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you sure about this Jamie?" Jack questioned as the mentioned thirteen year old wrote a letter to the beings that had invaded Earth. "You do realize that if you go through with this then I will as well I won't leave you alone with those parasites."

"I'm sure Jack, by doing this we may be able to get them to work with us instead of against us. Trust me, what I'm doing is for the best of both our races and, maybe, this will get them to leave the children alone until they reach the age that they are old enough to decide for themselves whether or not they will allow them to do the operation." Jamie answered as he sealed the envelope and gave it to Jack.

Jack sighed as he took the letter, "Alright if you're sure then I won't fight you on this but will be lying beside you getting the operation done as well." Once the words are said Jack flew off to deliver the letter as well as wait for the invaders reply.

Jack found Monty, who was among the first to be taken by the invaders, and landed in front of him. "Got a letter for you from an old friend, Monty." He said as he handed the envelope to the teen.

Monty took and read it before he gave a response. "I'll have to let the council know and get back to you on this matter I will leave their answer by the stature." Jack nodded once then flew off back to where the Guardians managed to hide Jamie and a few other children, Sophie included.

A week later both Jamie and Jack woke up after the simple surgery. "Well, did it work?" A voice asked, gaining their attention.

Both were silent for a few seconds then Jack spoke up first. "Yes, it worked. We're both still here and our name is Jack Frost." Jack turned his head to glance at Jamie, who nodded in reassurance.

"We're both here as well and my…I mean our name is Jamie Bennett." He informed the one who asked them the question.

"That's good, now we can let the council know so we can do the same with other willing humans." The voice said cheerfully. "You two may leave." Those words were followed by the sound of footsteps as they walked away from Jamie and Jack.

"I'm so glad it worked for us both." Jamie commented as he and Jack left. "Can we return home now so we can let the others know it worked?" Jamie raised his eyes to look at Jack, who smiled and nodded as he grasped the teen's hand in order to fly them home.

* * *

**For those of you who haven't read the book or seen the movie then this is a cross-over of Rise of the Guardians and The Host. I'm not sure as of yet whether I will be continuing this one, it was just an idea I had and I had to write it down so I did.**


	37. Second rebirth

**I decided to do a different take on the whole Jack dying and being reborn bit. Here it is may, you enjoy what I've written and may you feel like reviewing.**

* * *

Bunny grumbled as he waited over an hour for Jack to show up to help him paint eggs for Easter that year, which caused him to grumble though he was more worried than upset. He set down his brush and paint to go search for the wayward Spirit of Winter.

The minute he made it to the surface, he smelt blood that had a hint of an icy smell to it and knew that it was Jack's the instant he caught the scent. His ears lowered in fear at what he would find as he followed the trail of the smell, soon finding a drop of what appeared to be a drop of bluish white substance and Bunny knew it was blood.

"Oh no, Jack." Bunny gasped once he found the child Guardian and quickly hopped over to his broken and bloodied body to scoop him into his arms before he opened a portal to North's. "NORTH!" He screamed as soon as he was at his destination, which brought said Guardian running.

"What happened!?" North exclaimed the minute he set his sight on the form in Bunny's arms then spun around, beckoning for Bunny to follow him as Bunny told him he had found Jack like this. As they hurried down the hall toward the medical wing, they passed Phil, who caught sight of Jack and quickly followed after them in worry for the immortal teen.

As Bunny set Jack down on the bed North waved at, while he moved to gather together everything he would need to treat Jack with, Phil moving to the other side of the bed, Jack blinked open his eyes partly. "Bunny, Phil?" He whispered then broke into a fit of coughs, blood coming from his mouth.

Bunny instantly helped him sit up to ease the coughs, which resulted in Jack gasping for breath as the fit passed. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to help you paint your googies for Easter this year Kangaroo." Jack managed to get out before his eyes slid shut and the hand that Phil held went limp as his breath stopped.

"Jack, come on kid, this isn't funny…JACK, NO WAKE UP!" Bunny screamed as he desperately shook him, his paws on his shoulders.

With tears in his eyes, North was forced to pry Bunny's paws off Jack, with Phil's help, and pulled the Easter Spirit into a hug as they both cried for their lost, and youngest, Guardian. Phil numbly staggered over the nearest chair and fell into it, tears in his own eyes.

"Come on, we must let Tooth and Sandy know about Jack. We will have ceremony like when we lost Sandy." North murmured as he led Bunny from the medical wing to the globe room. While they were gone, MiM sent his moonbeams down to have Jack reborn for a second time, Phil being the only to witness the miracle.

The yeti watched in silent awe as the moonbeams lifted Jack up off the bed as they healed his broken body then gently set him back down. He was instantly beside the bed as Jack drew in a breath, tears of grateful joy in his eyes.

Jack blinked his eyes open before they settled on Phil, which sent the newly reborn Spirit scuttling away from him in slight fear. "Who are you, where am I?" He asked in a trembling voice.

Phil reached for Jack, confusion written on his face and Jack let out a scream, which caused Phil to with draw his arm, backing away from him with a sad look as he realized Jack didn't remember him, that he might not remember any of them.

The door burst open just then and Phil quickly moved to intercept Tooth, who was ready to flit over to Jack's side, her eyes wide in sorrow, those outside the room not knowing that MiM had brought Jack back and that he lost his memories once again.

"Let go of me Phil!" She demanded but Phil refused as he quickly explained what happened to North, who was right behind Tooth, Sandy and Bunny right behind him. "What did he say?" Tooth turned on North, as he let out a gasp of shock.

"MiM brought him back to us but…he doesn't remember anything. His mind is a clean slate like the first time he died and was reborn." North let the other three know. Tooth covered her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes, Bunny's ears fell down against his back as his own eyes got wide and Sandy shoved path them all to move over to Jack's side.

As Sandy entertained Jack with his dream sand, one of MiM's moonbeams' shone into the room where it dropped Jack's staff onto the bed and Jack's lap. Jack picked it up and is awed as the staff is covered in frost the instant it is in his hands then shocked as the frost shot from it, making him almost to drop it.

The others in the room chuckled or giggled as they watched his child like reactions to rediscovering his powers over winter. Bunny sat down on the bed and drew Jack's attention to him. "Hello, I'm the Spirit of Easter and Guardian of Hope, my name's E. Aster Bunnymund but my friends call me Bunny. You're Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and MiM has called you to be the Guardian of Fun."

Jack nodded as he took in Bunny's words then turned to look at the others in the room, "Who are you?" He asked them.

Tooth settled down on the, her knees folded under her. "I'm the Tooth Fairy and Guardian of Memories, if you like I could show you yours, you may call me Tooth. Next to me is the Guardian of Dreams, his name is Sandy and he doesn't talk with words but uses his dream-sand instead."

Jack turned to North as he sat down on the other side of the bed. "I'm the Spirit of Christmas and Guardian of Wonder, my name is Nicolas St. North but I go simply by North. Next to me is Phil, he's one of my yeti helpers."

Jack smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all, can you tell me where I am though?"

North laughed then answered, "We're at the Pole, my home. If you like we could give you a tour as we tell you a little of your past." Jack agreed to North's offer and so they strolled through North's home as Jack was told everything that happened before he died and was brought back a second time by MiM, Jack took everything in they told him.

When the tour was finished and North had shown him to his room, which North had set up for him, Jack requested to be alone while he came to terms all that he had learned. The other Guardians agreed but told him that would be in the globe room whenever he was ready to join them. "Thank you." Jack responded before he closed the door to his room and sank down into the bed in it, soon falling asleep.


	38. Four cousins

**I came up with this idea last night and decided to post it. If anyone wants to make this into a story then they're welcome to, it's an AU cross over for Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.**

* * *

This is the story of four cousins who's each gift would bring them together to save one another from what the fates had chosen for them.

The first was given the power of the sun and she had the ability to heal. Her hair was the color of the sun unless it was cut then it turned brown. Her eyes were green and held whatever emotion she was feeling. Her name was Rapunzel.

The second was given the power of the moon, he had control over death. His hair was the color of the moon, though some argued it was the color of snow. His eyes were the color of ice and in the shape of snowflakes. His name was Jack.

The third was given the gift of the spirits and she could see those who had left their mortal bodies but were stuck on Earth. Her hair was the color of fire. Her eyes were the color of water. Her name was Merida.

The fourth was given the gift of dragons and he could understand them, which allowed him to befriend them. His hair was the color of the Earth. His eyes were the color of the grass. His name was Hiccup.

Each of the four used their powers differently or they used a different part of their body to use their gift. Rapunzel used her hair to heal, Jack used his hands to end the suffering of the severely wounded, Hiccup used both his ears and mouth to befriend dragons and Merida used her eyes to see the spirits.

Their fathers were brothers, princes, who had left their home kingdom to create kingdoms of their own. The brothers were the best of friends even though they were as different as could be and they kept in touch no matter how far apart or close together their kingdoms were.

Their story started the day that Rapunzel was taken from her cradle by an unknown woman and hidden away from the world so the woman could use the princess's gift to herself eternally young. Word was sent to her uncles the day after she was taken and the search for her started though it would be years before she was found by the 'moon's snow child', as Jack was called.


	39. Jack and a curse

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter JessicaJaymeBell and I'll consider making it into a story, if I do then I'd be glad to have you help. Alright, here's another story idea for all those who both read and write on here that you may use. For those of you who aren't familiar with the characters (besides Jack) or the curse I'm talking about then you should watch Fruits Basket.**

**By the way here's a little tidbit on how Jack knows this family, he was there when the curse was first casted and has helped the family in whatever way he could which resulted in the family eventually being able to see him.**

* * *

Jack quietly landed on the roof of the one of the houses inside the family compound and made sure no one was around that could see him before he flew to the house he knew well. As he flew, he noted a young brown haired girl from outside the compound visiting with a member of the family.

"It's been a while since you dared to show up around here Jack. What news do you bring from the outside world?" A familiar voice sneered lightly from inside the house he had aimed for.

"Not much to report and I do have a good reason for not showing up for the first snow this winter." Jack retorted as he stepped inside the house and settled in front of the one who spoke first. "The Boogeyman threatened to rid this world of its Guardians so MiM called on me to help them.

It was a bit rocky there for a while, we had lost Sandy and Easter was ruined but we managed to beat him in the end and Sandy is back, thanks to some of the children in my hometown. Oh and I am now a Guardian, the Guardian of Fun. What about things here, anything I need to know about while I was gone Akito?"

The man in front of Jack sneered once more as he spoke, "There is an outsider living with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo now. A _girl _who they think could be the one to break this curse on our family, her name is Tohru."

"And you have allowed her to live with them, I'm shocked Akito." Jack mused as he stared, unblinking at the other.

Akito shook his head as he glanced up at Jack, "You know I have always counted on you giving me your honest opinion on certain things. Do you think you could…?" He left the question unspoken though Jack knew what he was asking.

"You know I will, just give me a few days to get to know this Tohru and I'll let you know what I think of her." Jack answered as he stood up to leave, making sure to bow before he did. Akito simply nodded as he watched Jack leave.

Jack perched on a tree branch close to Shigure's house as he watched the brown haired girl from earlier. A blast of cold wind alerted the three males in the house of his presence and Yuki stepped out onto the porch.

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten us Jack, why don't you come inside." He called.

He let out a chuckle as he jumped out of the tree, startling Tohru as he fell. "Thank you Yuki, I think I will." Jack joked as he floated over on the wind. "Who's you lovely house guest?" He winked at Yuki as he took one of Tohru's hands in his a lightly kissed it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Jack, hands off Tohru!" A voice shouted in slight anger as Kyo came stomping toward them.

"It's good to see you too Kyo." Jack teased as he released, the now blushing, Tohru's hand. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tohru."

"Alright enough Jack, you're making Miss Honda nervous." Yuki stated.

"Did I hear you say Jack?" Shigure exclaimed as he made his presence known from the other end of the house.

Jack flew up out of sight just as Shigure came into view then silently landed right behind him, a crooked grin on his face. He formed a snowball in his hand and smashed it onto the other's head before bursting into laughter at Shigure's shriek at the sudden cold.

"How do my three favorite Sohmas live under one roof without killing each other…and with a female outsider no less? I take it she knows about _it_ since A…um _he_ knows about her and is willing to let her stay." Jack commented, though he knew better then to mention Akito's name in Yuki's presence.

All three Sohmas nodded in answer before Shigure caught Jack off guard by smashing a snowball in the Spirit of Winter's face. Jack only laughed as he brushed the snow off his face. "So tell me what you've been up to since we haven't seen you in a while." Shigure requested as he led Jack inside.

"Well…you're now looking at the newest Guardian. MiM called me to help the others in their fight against Pitch and, after we beat him, I took the Guardian's oath. I also have seven new believers, they all live in my home town." Jack proudly told them.

"You, a Guardian?" Kyo huffed in disbelief Jack having told those of the Sohma family who were cursed about his world.

"Yes, I'm a Guardian, the Guardian of Fun." Jack declared as he poked Kyo with his staff.

"He's telling the truth Kyo. Kisa told me she saw him while he was with the others, collecting teeth." Shigure remarked.

Jack smirked at Kyo then smiled fondly as he recalled how he was the one to get Kisa's lost tooth, having left behind an ice sculpture of a tiger so she would know he had been there. "How is Kisa? Has she talked again yet?"

At the other's downcast faces he knew she hasn't. "I'll have to go pay her a visit, see if I can cheer her up, maybe even get her and Hiro to have a little fun before I have to leave to do my duty as not only Spirit of Winter but Guardian of Fun."


	40. New beginnings

**I am working on the next chapter for The New Big Four, I'm just stuck on how to have Sandy approach Hiccup but don't worry I will have it up as soon as I can so until I can figure something out I will be writing and posting ideas I have for, possibly, new stories. I'll be working, maybe, on two of them, this one and Four Cousins but not until I'm done with some of the others.**

* * *

The eight year old, blond haired girl silently watched from her cage as they, her captors, dragged in two new children. One, the boy, had brown hair with green eyes and his face was covered in freckles. The other, a girl, had fiery red hair and blue eyes that held contempt for those that were forcing her into a cage nearby.

Once they had left, the blond girl crawled to one side of her cage to get the attention of a white haired and blue-eyed fourteen year old. "We have to take them with us Jack, we can't let happened to us happen to them." She whispered.

"I agree, though we should get their names first and tell them ours." Jack replied before he moved to the front of his cage, the blond girl mimicking his movement. "Hey there, I'm Jack and this is my friend, Rapunzel. What are your names?"

The two new children looked up at the sound of Jack's voice. "I am Merida. Why did they take me away from my mommy and daddy?" The red haired girl answered.

Jack sighed at the question but knew the new children had a right to know. "They do experiments on us Rapunzel and I were the first and only two to survive the transformation. We're injected with something that gives us certain abilities. For me I can control the cold weather and can fly, Rapunzel can use her hair to heal others."

Rapunzel picked up where Jack left off, "We're planning on breaking out of here though and you two can come with us if you like… I mean it'll be better than to stay here and let them change you."

A timid voice let out a whimper right then, "Hiccup… my name is Hiccup. I want my daddy!" The brown haired boy began to wail as tears flowed down his face.

"Shhh, it will be alright Hiccup. We'll get out of here and find your daddy." Rapunzel told him in a soothing voice. As she worked on calming Hiccup down Jack iced over the lock on his cage from the inside so the ones who had kidnapped them wouldn't suspect anything.

At midnight, when everything was quiet, Jack iced the outside of the lock before he snapped it off and stepped out of his cage to do the same thing to the other three cages. Once they were all out of their cages, he lifted the other three, one at a time, up into the air vent before he entered it himself.

"Follow me, the wind will show me the way out." Jack whispered as he floated to land in front of Rapunzel and began to lead them to their freedom through the air vents. Once they had reached the end to the outside, Jack flew out to make sure they were in the clear.

"Alright Rapunzel, I want you to climb onto my back and I'll carry Merida and Hiccup in my arms." Jack told them when he had rejoined them. None of the younger children questioned him as they did as he said.

In order to distract them as he flew through the clouds, Jack asked Merida and Hiccup how old they were. "I'm seven." Merida proclaimed proudly.

"I'm six." Was Hiccup's reply, as he watched the ground pass under them in awe. "This is amazing." He exclaimed in delight.

After an hour of flying, Jack began to grow tired and searched for a place to land. He soon spotted one in a forest clearing and had the wind take him the three children to land at the edge of the pond at the center of the clearing.

"Where are we Jack?' Rapunzel yawned as she slid off his back to stumble and fall to the ground.

"I'm not sure but I think we may be in a small town called Burgess." He replied as he gently set the sleeping Hiccup and Merida on the ground. Rapunzel snuggled up to Merida and Hiccup while Jack pulled off his blue hoodie to cover them with so they wouldn't get cold.

"Get some sleep Punzle, I' going to go see if I find out some food and, hopefully, a place to stay." He told her before he stood to create an ice igloo with only a small enough hole for them to get the right amount of air to better protect the three of them while he was gone. Jack slid from one shadow to the next as he moved through the trees until he reached the edge of the forest.


	41. Night Fury's child

**I know this isn't a RotG fic but a HttyD, I wanted to post here anyway and I will be making this into a story all its own, eventually.**

* * *

It happened without any warning, they weren't even expecting a raid to happen in the middle of the day but it did and more than just livestock was carried off this time. No one had realized it had happened until after the dragons had gone.

Stoic, the leader of the Viking village was making the rounds to see if everyone was alright when he realized he hadn't seen his son since the before the raid began. "Hiccup, where are you son! HICCUP!" He shouted as he searched the whole village for his only child.

Worried for the four year old, the villagers searched the entire island for young Hiccup but their search was in vain for the boy was no longer on the island. When he learned that the dragons had indeed, taken his son during the raid, Stoic entered his house to grieve and left his brother to take over in his stead while he did. It would be years until the boy would be found.

Fourteen-year-old Astrid Hofferson, along with others in her age group, was left on what was assumed a deserted Island in order to see if they were able to fend for themselves for a week. Unknown to them, a brown haired and green-eyed figure watched them from the trees as they searched for a place to set up for the night.

"This looks like a good spot." Astrid told the others, as she was the unspoken leader of their age group. "Fishlegs, you and Ruffnut go look for firewood, Tuffnut, you will help me set up the shelters for everyone and Snotlout, you will clear a spot for the fire ring." She ordered.

Once their chores were done, they all relaxed, except for Astrid who said she was going to go catch some fish for their supper though she asked Fishlegs to start a fire for when she returned before she left to find the nearest stream and some fish.

As she was catching enough fish for everyone's supper, she heard a deep growling from the other side of the river and looked up to see a teen her age to be the one who was growling at her. She noted that he had long, untamed, brown hair, piecing green eyes and a spattering of freckles across his face.

"Hiccup?" She muttered as the sight of his eyes and hair brought forth a memory of her village chief's son.

"_Who are you to think you can fish in my territory? My name is not Hiccup, it is Baize and I suggest you leave now before I rip out your throat. I know it was you humans who captured my family members and are using them to learn how to kill other dragons. My father told me so."_ He growled at her, having forgotten how to speak in anything other than dragon.

Astrid, who refused to back down, growled back at him, which was a bad idea on her part for he instantly leaped at her from across the river and soon had her pinned to the ground. _"I warned you but you had the nerve to challenge me in my territory and you shall now pay the price."_ He growled.

"_Baize back down, now." _A voice ordered from the bushes on the other side of the river.

"_But father…she is stealing our food and had challenged me even though I told her to leave."_ Baize argued.

Astrid let out a scream as a pure black dragon came into view while growling. "NIGHT FURY!" Her scream caused two things to happen. One, Baize and the dragon to flinch before they both darted into the bushes, Baize leaped onto the dragon's back and they were soon air born, headed for the cave they lived in.

The second they heard her scream the other teens came racing to where she lay, shocked. "What happened, were you attacked?" Ruffnut asked as the group dropped to the ground next to Astrid.

"I… I saw him, Chief Stoic's son. It was Hiccup, he…he left with the Night Fury…it was almost as if he did not understand me. All he did was… was growl like he thought he was a…a dragon." Astrid stuttered as she stared at the spot where she last saw him and the dragon leave.

Up in the cave, Baize slid off the Night Fury's back and skulked off to a shadow covered corned to sulk. _"Why did you stop me from killing that intruder? She was stealing food from our territory and had the nerve to challenge me even after I told her to leave and what is more she insulted us."_

The Night Fury heaved a sigh before he began to explain humans to his adopted son. _"The humans, they are not like us my son. She did not challenge you, she does not understand dragon speak so she did not know she was insulting anyone."_

"_So you are saying I should just let this go but what about all the dragons the humans have captured and killed. I say we should capture the humans who are on our island and use them to force the humans to let the dragons free that they capture."_ Baize replied.

"_No, I refuse to let myself to sink to their level and will not allow you to either. You are to leave those humans alone do you hear me Baize."_ Baize only nodded as he joined the Night Fury, who was preparing to get some sleep.

Over the next week, Baize kept an eye on the group as well as studied them to better understand them, at the insistence of his adopted father. By studying them, he learned to imitate their speech and had even managed to steal some of their clothes and attempted to wear them but ended up shredding them in his frustration when he couldn't figure out how to put them on.

By the end of the week, the teens were more than ready to return to their home island because of Baize though Astrid still insisted she had seen Hiccup their first day on the island. Finally having gotten frustrated with her and her insistence of Hiccup being alive, Snotlout snapped at her.

"Drop it already Astrid, hiccup is dead! He got carried off by the dragons when we were all children, we all have been told this since we were old enough to understand!"

"No, I will not drop it, I know what and whom I saw, he was right there in front of me across the river! Hiccup is alive and I will prove it to you one day!" Astrid shouted back just as the boat that would take them home came to shore.

From the safety of the trees, Baize watched the humans load their stuff into the floating thing and, at the sight of Gobber; he clutched his head in pain as an unwanted memory surfaced. He let out a loud roar before charging out of the trees toward the humans.

Gobber, who had grabbed Astrid's axe from her, dropped the weapon the minute he saw the figure emerge from the trees. "No, it cannot be. Hiccup, he is alive." He gasped in shock, not noticing the smug look Astrid was giving the others at his reaction.

Baize came to a halt three feet from them and began to pace in front of them as he went over on how to tell them what he wanted. "Y…you lea…ve, no re…tur…n or I k…kill you."

"Now wait just a minute Hiccup…" Gobber started to try to reason with the boy.

"NO! My na…me is B…Bai…ze no…t Hi..ccu…p! _Now leave before I kill you!"_ He shouted, growling the last part.

Gobber is about to say something else but at Baize's roar he knew it was time for them to leave, though he did so with a heavy heart now that he knew his best friend and chief's son was alive. He shook his head when he saw Astrid was about to protest about them leaving the boy there and made he, along with the others, get into the boat.


	42. Swing dancing

**I just finished watching the movie Swing Kids, which is a really good movie I highly recommend it, and wanted to write something in tribute for all the teens who defied the Nazis' by swing dancing so, yeah, this one shot is based off real facts. Swing Heil!**

* * *

The sound of fast-paced music caught Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel's attention as they passed a place called Café Heinze. "Let's go check it out." Jack exclaimed as he grabbed Rapunzel's hand and proceeded to drag her inside. Hiccup and Merida had no choice but to follow though they didn't object as the music started to affect them, Toothless right behind them.

Not long after they entered the Café, Jack thrust his staff at Hiccup and pulled Rapunzel out onto the dance floor where the two of them copied, at first, what the teens were doing before they let themselves get caught up in the music.

Merida glanced longingly at Hiccup, who instantly set Jack's staff Toothless' back and led her out onto the dance floor to join Jack and Rapunzel, the living teens surround them as they dance, enjoying themselves as they do.

When the last song ended the four immortal teens move back over to Toothless, where Jack reclaimed his staff and they left. As they were leaving, along with the other teens, they heard them exclaim two words, "Swing Heil!"

Jack thrust his staff in the air as he took up the call of, "Swing Heil!" Though he, and the other three, knew no one would be able to hear him. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless then helped Merida and Rapunzel on behind him.

"Come on Jack, it's time to go." Hiccup called out to the Winter Spirit before Toothless took off up into the clouds. Jack swung around just in time to see the dragon fly away and, with a glee-filled laugh, called for the wind to him so he could follow his friends.

Jack was alone in his room, that North had given him after he became a Guardian, and placed a record on his player then carefully placed the needle onto the record, which began to play the very first song he danced to with Rapunzel during the swing age.

As he danced to all the songs on the record, the memories of the time spent with Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida came to him and he was soon lost in his memories and the music, not noticing when the other four Guardians appeared in his doorway.

They had heard the music coming from Jack's room, were curious about it so they all made their way to his room, and were surprised to find their youngest member swing dancing by himself in his room, a huge grin on his face and his eyes closed.

"Where did you learn to dance like that mate?" Bunny questioned, once the record finished, as he stepped into the room.

"Huh, oh it was sometime around the nineteen thirties in Hamburg, Germany. I was with Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel at the time and we had come across this snazzy little place called Café Heinze where the local teens were swing dancing." Jack answered as he put the record away.

Needless to say, the older Guardians were all shocked at Jack's words and it showed when their mouths fell open, their eyes going wide.

Jack didn't see their expressions as he had already flown out the window to go meet up with Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup so they could go out dancing, the four of them still into swing music even after all these years.


	43. Missing Boogeyman

** So I was thinking, hey what if Pitch made the mistake of targeting Yugi and made the Pharaoh mad so I wrote a one shot about it though I didn't want to post this to The New Big Four because it would mess up the flow of the story but wanted to post it some where so I'm posting it here. **

* * *

Jack was working hard alongside the yetis one day to make sure that they finished the toys, though Christmas was months away, when a rather loud commotion caught his attention. After a quick-shared look with his head yeti, Phil, Jack went to go see what the commotion was.

"What is going on out here?" He questioned as soon as he stepped out of his room.

"We think may have given up, there has been no sign of him in weeks and his Nightmares are starting to dwindle instead of increase like they have been." Hiccup answered as the other Spirits turned towards their elder brother.

"Well, where was the last place he was seen? Maybe that could help us figure this out." Jack replied.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel glance at each other before Hiccup answered, "Last I saw him was in Japan while spreading my dreams."

Upon hearing that Jack threw his arms in the air as he growled in frustration. "That idiot better had not done what I think he did. Come on we better get to Japan so we can see if he did what I'm thinking he did."

"Care to explain what's going on?" Merida demanded as the four of them flew to Japan on their own seasonal wind.

Jack sighed before he replied, "There is someone in Japan you should meet which will, hopefully, answer all questions about Pitch's where abouts. I just hope he didn't mess with the wrong child or the balance may end up tipping."

"I thought that was a good thing." Rapunzel said.

"It's not, the balance must be maintained just right or everything could end up in disaster." Jack explained as he led them to some sort of game shop, where he lightly tapped on the window that made up part of the roof.

"Wait here until I call for you." Jack told them before he opened the window and jumped down into the room. "Yugi, it's good to see you. Is the Pharaoh around, I need to talk to him." Jack's voice floated up to the younger three as they waited on the roof.

"Yes, let me get him for you." A second voice responded followed by a moment of silence then a third voice spoke up which caught Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida's attention. They slowly inched forward to peek over the edge of the window and were surprised at what they saw.

Jack stood before two boys who looked nearly identical except for the fact that one was a Spirit and the other wasn't. "What is you want need to speak to me about Jack?" The Spirit asked as he stood with his arms crossed.

"The Boogeyman has seemed to have gone missing; his last known location was here, in Japan. You wouldn't happen to know anything about his disappearance would you, Pharaoh?" Jack replied.

The, now named, Pharaoh frowned at the mention of one of Pitch's titles. "I have seen him… the night he tried to give Yugi nightmares so I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Jack heaved a sigh as he shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry he tried something like that on Yugi but we do need him to make sure the balance is kept between what we do and what he does. I need you to undo the mind crush you did on Pitch besides you can't mind crush someone for simply doing their job."

"Fine, I'll undo the mind crush." The Pharaoh growled. "But if he comes near Yugi again…" He left the threat hanging.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Jack promised then turned to look at the window. "You three can come in now." He called to his sisters and brother.

Yugi looked up as another boy and two girls joined Jack, though he couldn't see them… yet. "I'd like you to meet my brother and sisters. Hiccup, the Spirit of Autumn and new Guardian of Dreams, Rapunzel, the Spirit of Spring and new Guardian of Hope and Merida, Spirit of Summer and new Guardian of memories.

"I'm the new Guardian of Wonder and the four of us share the responsibility of being the Guardian of Fun. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, this is Yugi Motou and the Pharaoh. His spirit resides in the Millennium Puzzle that is on Yugi's bedside table."

"Ya mean ya ta tell us he is trapped inside of some pendent forever!" Merida shrieked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Not forever, we'll be leaving for Egypt in a few weeks in order to set him free and reunite him with those who are waiting for him on the other side." Yugi assured them.

Jack beamed at the news, "That's great to hear, I guess this means you have your memories back as well as your name."

"Yes, I now know my name, it's…" Before he could finish the sentence, Jack held up his hand, having learned from Jamie that in ancient Egypt that one's true name was to never to be revealed.

"We should get going, got our duties to fulfill and Easter is fast approaching." Jack remarked as he turned to leave, the other three behind him. Once they were gone, the Pharaoh went back in the puzzle and Yugi went to sleep, which allowed Hiccup to send him a good dream before he moved on to spread his dreams once more.


	44. Jack and Baby Tooth

I stumbled through the woods, lost, after having just watched my beloved older brother fall under the ice of our family's pond. Tear tracks trailed down my now pale cheeks as my teeth chattered behind lips that were slowly turning blue from the cold.

I stumbled and fell to my knees but didn't get back up. "Why did you have to leave me Jack?" I whimpered as I lay down in the snow, fresh tears coming to my eyes. Above me, the moon shone brightly and a single moonbeam fell on me as I slowly died from the cold that surrounded me.

* * *

The Man in the Moon or MiM felt bad for her, as she had just lost her brother, the one who was her whole world. As the moonbeam shone on her MiM began to change her form at the same time, he raised her brother from under the ice, giving them a second chance at life.

After her transformation was, complete MiM sent down Nightlight to take her to Tooth so she could care for the child. While Nightlight was making his way to the Tooth Palace, MiM informed Tooth that Nightlight will be arriving soon with a new helper for her but she will be different then the mini versions of Tooth as MiM gave her a second chance.

"I understand. What is her name?" Tooth replied as she gazed up at the moon.

"_Her name shall be Baby Tooth and she shall look like you in every way except for her eyes. One shall be purple like yours, and the other shall be blue like her brother's, Jack Frost. She shall also have a little mole under the purple eye."_ MiM told her.

Tooth was curious who Jack Frost was but before she could ask Nightlight showed up with Baby Tooth. "Thank you Nightlight." Tooth told him as she took Baby Tooth from him so he could get back to the moon. Nightlight nodded at her as he flew away.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes to find I was looking into big purple eyes and let out a squeak of surprise. "It's okay little one MiM has given you another chance at life as your mortal body was dying. MY name is Tooth and yours is Baby Tooth.

MiM has left you in my care so that makes you my daughter now. Oh no, please don't cry. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"But my brother, what about him? Doesn't he deserve another chance as well?" I sniffled as I wiped my tears then raised my head to look up at Tooth, who smiled gently at me.

"MiM has given him another chance too, his name is Jack Frost and he is a winter spirit." Tooth assured me.

My wings blurred into motion at the news of my brother being brought back to life and I moved to fly away to find him but before I could Tooth gently took hold of my wings. "Easy there Baby, since he had died and was reborn you should give him some time to get used to his new life."

I sighed but silently agreed with Tooth as I let my body go limp. "Alright, I'll give him a few days before I go to him." I promised as Tooth let go of my wings. It would be years until I was able to finally see my brother again as I soon became busy with my job of collecting teeth and delivering money to the children.

* * *

"Hey little Baby Tooth are you alright?" A familiar voice asked as the hands that held me opened. I nodded as I squeaked that I was as I stared into my older brother's face, recognizing him even though his hair was now white and his eyes blue.

He smiled at me before setting me on his shoulder as he moved to stand next to North and ended up driving the sleigh while North took down the last black sand horse that had invaded her home. At the sound of my new mother's saddened voice I quickly flew to her in order to comfort her.

It was some time after Jack and the Guardians had chased Pitch off that I found out that my beloved brother didn't remember his life from before he became the Spirit of Winter and therefore had forgotten me.

When I heard Jack say that he couldn't remember his life as a human saddened me but was instantly cheered that he wanted to remember and I lifted off of the tooth holder I had landed on as North declared they would all collect the teeth.

Things started to go downhill from the time we all met up in young Jamie Bennett's room. It started when we lost Sandy to Pitch then we discovered Jamie's little sister, Sophie, in Bunny's Warren when we arrived to help the Spirit of Easter paint his eggs.

* * *

Not long after Jack had entered Pitch's lair, I became separated from my brother and was captured by Pitch himself. I found myself trapped in shadows until Pitch decided to use me as a bargaining chip in order to get Jack's staff.

"No Jack, don't." I chirped though I knew he would willingly give up his staff to save me even he didn't remember me, he felt the urge to do whatever he could to protect me. I knew that Pitch would go back on his word to let me go once he had my brother's staff, the same one he had saved me with, but was still angry and pecked him as best as I could.

"Baby Tooth, no." I heard as I was thrown toward a nearby deep crack, calling for Jack to save me before I hit the ice wall and fell down into the crack. I heard him scream, as if he was in pain before he fell down into the crack not far from me.

I soon found out why my brother had screamed when Pitch tossed Jack's now broken staff down into the crack with us. It took a few minutes but Jack regained consciousness, when he did he uttered my name before he crawled over to me and gently lifted me into his hands.

"Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold." He whispered as he sat back on his legs then sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Pitch is right…I make a mess where ever I go."

Knowing that's not true I stared up at him, my head feathers raising up. I gazed was drawn to his pocket as I felt the familiar tug of a tooth holder and made my into the pocket where I found Jack's tooth holder.

I latched onto the inside of the pocket when I felt him shift his position with another sigh and, once he had stilled once more, reached out to swiftly run a hand over the holder and activated it, which caused Jack to jerk back in surprise before he reached in to pull the holder out of his pocket.

As he looked it over, I crawled out of the pocket and settled on his leg once more. I smiled up at him as he lowered the holder and gazed at me, a question in his eyes. I silently nodded as I placed a hand on the holder, encouraging him to look at his memories.

While he viewed his memories, I moved from his leg to the ground. "Did you… did you see that?" He joyfully asked as he scooped me up into his hands and I shook my head no in answer as he laughed. "I had a family. I had a sister, I saved her." He told me and I twittered in joy that he finally remembered me.

As realization hit him, Jack raised his eyes to the moon that now hung above them. "That's why you chose me. I'm… I'm a Guardian." Jack breathed out in awe before he came to a decision. He set me on his shoulder as he looked around him.

"We have to get out of here." He told me as he picked up both halves of his staff before holding them together. He groaned is frustration as they fell apart but, determined to fix his staff, Jack slammed the two pieces back together as he got to his feet.

I watched in confusion then eagerness as Jack concentrated on fixing his staff. "Alright." I tweeted the minute the bluish light appeared around the crack on his staff, which mended it. With a cheer and a laugh, Jack flew up into the sky once more.

"Thanks Baby Tooth, I owe you one." He exclaimed as we flew back to Burgess, our home, and Pitch's lair.

* * *

Jack left to head for the last light, Jamie's, house, he left me behind as he knew Pitch would be after Jamie as well and didn't want me to get hurt during the fight that was bound to take place. It wasn't until after Jack took the Guardian's oath that I found out what caused the odds to tip in the Guardians favor.

When Jamie talked to Jack once he found out we were leaving, I was overjoyed that someone could now see him, besides other spirits of course, and, from the look on Jack's face, I knew I now had a little brother and I wanted so badly to let Jack know who I am.

I vowed to myself that I would make sure to be the one who visited Jamie every time he lost a tooth so I could leave something a little extra when he called out Jack's name before he ran over and tightly wrapped his arms around him in the first hug he had received in three hundred years.

As the sleigh flew back to North's home, I landed on Jack's shoulder where I nuzzled up to him, pressing my face into the where his neck and shoulder met just like I use to when we were both human to let him know, in my own way, who I am.

Jack lifted my off his shoulder and held me up in front of his face, I nodded yes to the question in his eyes and a smile lit up his face as he gently hugged me to him. "How…?" He asked and I simply pointed at the moon.

He smiled up at the moon, "Thank you." He said as I fluttered to his shoulder once more as North flew his sleigh through the portal.


End file.
